


I’m not insecure.   You’re just wrong.

by Alexizzy



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Confused sexuality, F/F, I don’t get these tags, I’m just making this up as I go, Maybe a little beca and Stacie, Maybe some angst, Slow Burn, bechloe endgame, definitely some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2019-10-05 17:57:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 33,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17329751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexizzy/pseuds/Alexizzy
Summary: A very public breakup.It’s a slow build and burn, but there will be smut, because my dirty mind can’t help it.What else can I say, I suck at summaries.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been working on this story off and on for a few months now and it’s coming together. 
> 
> I will finish my other unfinished work (I promise!). I just had an idea and went with it. 
> 
> Hope y’all enjoy it. If not, that’s cool. Thanks for reading anyways ;)

“It’s not you, it’s me.”

“You’re kidding me.”

“It’s me. As in, I’m not attracted to you anymore.”

“Oh god Jesse...why couldn’t you have just texted me this?”

“This is why Beca! You can’t even have a conversation.” His hand reached across the table to hold hers. She immediately pulled it away. “You won’t even let me touch you...” He added sadly. 

“Why would you want to touch someone you’re not attracted to?” She bit back angrily. 

“Becs...”

“Don’t call me that.” She cut him off bitterly. 

“Five years Beca...” He whispered sadly. 

“Yeah, what a fun ride it’s been.” She said dryly, arms now crossed, avoiding eye contact. 

“I love you.”

“But you’re not in love with me. I get it Jesse. Can you go now?”

“Can I walk you home?”

“You’re fucking kidding me Jes. Do you not understand how break ups work?”

He looked like a kicked puppy. 

“You clearly don’t since you brought me to my favorite bar to do this.” She looked around and noticed the people obviously listening, but trying to appear as if they weren’t. “And in front of so many people!” Her eyes briefly met a pair of piercing blue. She paused on them for a moment before quickly meeting Jesse’s eyes. Her anger completely dispelling. 

“You can walk me home.”

“Yeah?” He asked with a hesitant smile. 

“Sure.” She stood and took his hand. “Let’s go.” Her eyes were drawn back to the piercing blue. They were framed by beautiful red hair and watched her curiously.

The redhead felt herself blushing as she turned back to her friends. The cute brunette had held eye contact with her as she walked out and she had felt her heart flutter. 

“What just happened?” She asked them. 

“The quickest move to makeup sex I’ve ever seen.” The redheads Australian friend deadpanned. 

“Oh my gosh Amy!” The redhead laughed. 

“Come on Chloe, wanna follow them, see what else happens?” Amy asked with a waggle of her eyebrows. 

“No, but yes.” Chloe replied, hopping up. “Watch our table Jes?” She asked her other friend. 

Jessica rolled her eyes but nodded yes with a smirk. 

“Thanks! Aubrey will be here in 5 minutes!” Chloe called as Amy dragged her out of the bar. 

•••

The cool summer air was welcoming after spending the last hour in the dark bar with a moody Jesse. 

His poor mood made more sense in light of their breakup. 

Beca walked slowly, thinking through their conversation. 

It’s true she was a different person now. Hell, they both were. She wasn’t the naive girl who followed her first boyfriend across the country anymore. She was making a name for herself. She was finding her identity. 

Fuck him for not embracing that. 

She pulled her hand from his. 

“Becs?”

She took a deep breath, turning to face him. 

“I get it Jesse.”

He looked at her stupidly. 

“I get it. It’s okay. Our time together was good...well, honestly shitty towards the end...but we had our adventure.” She reached up and traced his jawline. He clenched it, choking back tears. “Our great adventure...” She said sadly. It’s what he always called their relationship. “It brought us to different paths. I’m thankful for the time we had.”

They shared a soft smile. She swore she heard someone whisper “that’s so beautiful”, but then he began to lean in for a kiss. She stopped him, fingers to his lips. 

“Now, I’m going to go back into my favorite bar, get my favorite drink, and when I go home in an hour all your shit will be out of the apartment.” She said with a wry smirk. 

A loud laugh interrupted their moment. 

Jesse and Beca turned simultaneously to see a blonde girl standing a few paces down with her mouth being covered by a redheads hand. Both their eyes were the size of saucers. 

Beca’s eyes met Chloe’s and she had to bite her lip to keep from laughing. This was too perfect. Her first major breakup was one for the books. 

“Mffkay.” Jesse mumbled against Beca’s fingers that were still pressed to his lips. 

“Leave your key in the mailbox.” She said to him, her attention now fully on him again. 

“Okay...but it’ll take more than an hour.”

“Fine. I’ll stay at Stacie’s tonight.”

“What?!” Jesse erupted. “She only wants in your pants Beca!”

Beca had begun to walk away and turned angrily towards him. His anger seemed to die immediately. 

“You have no say who gets in my pants anymore.” The hurt rang through with her words. She turned with tears in her eyes and walked away from Jesse. 

Chloe and Amy immediately broke apart and stood awkwardly as the tiny brunette passed between them. 

Her watery eyes met Chloe’s briefly before quickly darting away. Chloe felt her chest tighten and wanted to hug the woman. She fought all her normal instincts and let her pass. 

She looked up and saw the man watching the girl pass them, tears in his eyes. 

This wasn’t fun anymore. 

“Chloe! Amy!” Aubrey happily called from across the street, breaking the sullen mood. “Jesse?” She called next in an unsure way, then ran across the street to him. “Oh Jes, are you okay?” She asked him, pulling him into a hug. Chloe and Amy shared a wide eyed look and quickly turned to see Beca watching the hug from the doorway of the bar, a blank expression on her face. Then she was gone. 

“I did it Aubrey...I broke up with Beca.” Jesse croaked out. Aubrey hugged him tighter. 

“I’m so proud of you Jes.” She whispered, though still loud enough for Chloe and Amy to hear. “This will be so good for you. She was a”

“Don’t say it Aubrey.” Jesse said firmly, suddenly detaching from her embrace. 

“Jesse she was a bitch and was clearly cheating on you.” Aubrey said angrily. “I saw her with that woman!” Jesse looked like he was fighting back the tears. “Did she at least admit to it?” She whispered. 

“No.” He croaked, then straightened up fully. “I have to go pack my stuff...Benji said I can have his spare room, he hasn’t been able to find a roommate. She’s going to stay with that girl tonight.”

“Do you want help?” Aubrey asked softly. 

“No I’m good thanks.” He flashed Aubrey a charming smile and Chloe kind of got why that Beca girl had been dating him. He was handsome, she might be gay but she could totally tell when guys were good looking. His attention suddenly turned to her. “Will you guys keep an eye on Beca tonight please? Make sure she’s okay?” His eyes showed just how genuine a request this was. 

“I’m strictly a rubber necker here, I don’t get my hands dirty with the clean up.” Amy said, throwing her hands in the air and awkwardly backing away. 

“Jesse you’ve got to be kidding me. Why would we” Aubrey began, but then was cut off by Chloe. 

“Yeah. Yeah sure. I’ll keep an eye on her.” She whispered. 

“Thank you.” He smiled sadly, hugged Aubrey goodbye, then walked off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, next

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should have the next chapter tomorrow or the day after :)

“Is it hot in here, or is it just you?”

Beca’s head shot up and she eyed the redhead who sat down next to her. This was the fifth time she made eye contact with her tonight, but who was counting? She had really pretty eyes. She also totally witnessed her humiliating breakup. 

“I’m not looking for a rebound.” She said dryly, turning her attention back to whatever random sport was playing on the tv. 

Chloe’s attention turned to the tv as well. “I thought rebounds were basketball, not lacrosse?” She asked innocently. A smirk broke through Beca’s stoic demeanor and Chloe internally high fived herself. 

An awkward silence fell between them. 

Suddenly Chloe turned on her barstool, fully facing Beca. 

“I’m Chloe.” She beamed at her. 

Beca took a sip of her drink and continued watching the game. 

“What my friend here meant to say was ‘I’m Beca, nice to meet you.’ We’re still working on her social skills.” A tall brunette girl said with a smile. Chloe turned to look at her fully. She had to be a model, her legs went on for days. Her smile is what really pulled Chloe in further, this girl was gorgeous. 

“Nice to meet you Beca.” Chloe chuckled, leaning in to whisper it in Beca’s ear, then straightened up to face the taller brunette again. “And you are?”

“Stacie.” Stacie’s hand lingered in Chloe’s after shaking it. Her thumb tracing Chloe’s thumb ring before pulling back and winking at her. “Becs, should I uh, just leave my key with you?”

That got Beca’s attention and she spun fully to pout at Stacie. 

“Why?” Beca asked confused. Stacie eyed Chloe briefly then waggled her eyebrows at Beca. 

Chloe hadn’t noticed that interaction, instead she found herself staring. Beca’s pout was cute. She internally slapped herself. Beca just broke up with her boyfriend, she needed to keep it in her pants. Also, according to Aubrey these two were totally seeing each other. 

“You okay kid?” Stacie asked. Beca pouted more and Stacie pulled her into a massive hug, smothering Beca with her chest. 

A muffled complaint could be heard as Beca struggled to free herself. 

“Damnit Stacie, how many times do I have to tell you I don’t want to see, smell, or touch your tits?” Beca huffed angrily. The anger didn’t last long as a smile broke through. 

“One day Beca, you’ll learn the true joy of breasts.”

“I have my own thank you.” Beca said sarcastically, then seemed to remember Chloe’s presence. 

“Hey uh, Chloe right?” Chloe nodded. “Thank you. I mean I don’t want to assume things here. I know you saw what happened and were probably trying to cheer me up?” Chloe nodded again with a shy smile. “Thank you.” Beca smiled back at her and Chloe couldn’t understand how Jesse could say he wasn’t attracted to her. 

“You’re welcome.” Chloe said sweetly and started to get up. Stacie’s hand landed on her shoulder. 

“No way hot stuff, I’m buying you a drink for looking out for my bestie here, and Becs, I’m buying you like 5.” Beca raised a questioning brow at that. “Tonight you get shit faced. Tomorrow you’re too hungover to mourn, then the next day, the next day we find you a one night stand.” Stacie winked at her. 

“Stacie you know none of that is happening.” Beca deadpanned. 

“Here’s to firsts!” Stacie fake cheered, then waved down the bartender. 

•••

“Listen, I won’t bring anyone home with me tonight Becs, but that hot blonde over there has been thoroughly checking me out since I walked in. I’m going to at least get her number.” Stacie said with a smirk, sending a wink over Chloe’s shoulder at the girl. 

Beca turned enough to look and scoffed. “That blonde is Jesse’s friend from work. Aubrey. She’s not checking you out, she’s trying to kill you with her look.”

Chloe bit her tongue to keep from saying anything. 

“Is that so?” Stacie still sounded interested. 

“Tame the hunter Stace. She’s the one who convinced Jesse I was cheating on him with you.”

An angry cloud passed over Stacie’s features and Chloe shuddered at the sight. 

“100 bucks says she’s out to bone him.” Stacie said angrily. 

Chloe laughed at that, then froze when Beca and Stacie gave her confused looks. 

“Aubrey is 100% gay.” Chloe said awkwardly, suddenly feeling uncomfortable. “And she’s my best friend...” she added shyly watching their eyes grow. “And totes sending dagger eyes my way for even being here.”

Multiple emotions flashed across Beca’s face, the final one landing on anger. Before she could speak, Stacie placed a calming hand on her shoulder. 

“It’s probably best you join your friends Chloe. It was really nice meeting you. Beca and I are going to close our tabs and head out.”

Chloe‘s stomach dropped. She had felt they were becoming fast friends. 

“Okay.” She replied softly. “It was nice to meet you guys. Maybe, uh, maybe see you around?” She didn’t wait for an answer and couldn’t meet Beca’s eyes. Instead, she slid off the stool and walked over to her friends table. 

“What the hell Chloe?” Aubrey asked angrily. 

Amy leaned across the table and flashed Chloe a massive grin. “Tell us all the deets ginger.”

Chloe rolled her eyes and turned to Jessica, “You excited to start your new job next week?” She asked, changing the subject. 

 

Beca had watched Chloe walk away. She was suddenly extremely sad. Was Chloe a spy? This night was ruining her favorite bar for her. 

Stacie finished signing her receipt and pulled Beca into another massive hug. 

“Let’s have a little fun before we go, what do you say?” She waggled her eyebrows at Beca. 

Beca grew nervous. ‘A little fun’ never ended well. 

Stacie grabbed a coaster and began to write on it. Beca leaned over and raised a brow in question. Stacie had written her name and number with a few hearts surrounding it. 

The bartender then handed her a martini. Beca watched Stacie walk confidently over to Aubrey’s table with it. She leaned over, setting the fresh martini next to Aubrey’s empty one, her phone number face up under it, then whispered something in Aubrey’s ear. Aubrey’s jaw dropped as she turned bright red. Stacie calmly turned and walked back to Beca, grabbing her hand and confidently walked them out. 

Beca glanced over her shoulder and caught Chloe’s blue eyes one more time before stepping out the door. 

“What did you say?” Beca laughed, dropping Stacie’s hand. 

“I may not go down in history, but I’ll go down on you.”

“Stacie.” Beca said straight faced. 

“What?” Stacie laughed. “That line is golden.”

“That’s the very first thing you ever said to me.” Beca laughed. 

“Still holds true.” Stacie joked before pointing out the direction to her parked car.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drunken texts never end in something good.

“BEEEECCCSSSS!”

Beca jolted awake as Stacie yelled her name then jumped on her. 

Beca groaned and tried to turn over to block out the sunlight. Unfortunately Stacie had her pinned to her couch and there was no moving. 

“She texted me Beca.” Stacie said with a wide grin. 

“Who?” Beca asked, not really caring. 

“Aubrey!” Stacie laughed and began bouncing Beca. “She totally drunk texted me last night!”

“Oh yeah?” Beca asked, still not caring, until she suddenly remembered what happened and tried to sit up more. “Wait, what did she say?”

Stacie was straddling Beca’s lap, leaned in and pecked her lips briefly before sitting up again. “Want all the lurid details?” She asked with a flirty wink. 

Beca blushed slightly, her lips tingling from the peck. She still wasn’t used to Stacie’s affectionate ways. 

She was also confused why they always stirred something in her. Jesse’s kisses never did that. It took so much more foreplay to get things going. She wasn’t attracted to Stacie though, she just thought she had soft lips. She didn’t let herself think about just how confusing this was. 

“Beca are you listening to me?” Stacie asked, eyeing her suspiciously.

“Huh?”

“I’ll get us coffee and we can read through them.” Stacie beamed at her then hopped off. 

Beca sat up and stretched sleepily. 

Stacie came back with coffee and sat next to her. 

“How are you feeling?” She asked Beca genuinely. 

“I’m okay.” She replied, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. “I mean, it’s hard, but at the same time I think this was for the best.”

“I agree.” Stacie smiled at her sympathetically, then pulled up her phone. “Let’s read the texts.” She said excitedly. 

Unknown number: u hav nerve 

Unknown number: in front of yr grlfriesnd

Unknown number: Shes cheater

Unknown number: Ur hot but

Unknown number: Hi Stacie this is Chloe, Aubrey’s friend, we met earlier. Please disregard Aubrey’s texts, she’s a little inebriated and I’ve confiscated her phone. 

Beca felt her heart rate pick up at the mention of Chloe’s name. She pushed that weird feeling down and chose to ignore it. 

Unknown number: Aubrey is insisting I tell you that you’re hot, but a terrible person.

Unknown number: how’s Beca doing?

Unknown number: Chloe still. Aubrey wanted you to know she didn’t ask that. 

Unknown number: I can’t believe u

Unknown number: do u hav no morals?

Unknown number: hi sorry, Chloe again. I went to the bathroom. 

Unknown number: I thought you both seemed super nice and would love to see you again. 

Unknown number: tell Beca I say hi and I’m sorry for Aubrey 

Beca’s stomach felt funny and she shifted uncomfortably. 

Unknown number: anyways, I’m sorry again and hope you guys are having a good night. I really did enjoy meeting you Beca

Unknown number: and you too Stacie! Both of you

That was the last text and Beca looked up to see Stacie beaming at her. 

“She really enjoyed meeting you.” Stacie waggled her eyebrows at Beca. 

Beca blushed and rolled her eyes. 

“I’m not gay Stacie, you can stop trying.” Beca mumbled. 

“Mmhmm.” Stacie hummed, not believing her. 

Just then Stacie’s phone dinged. 

Unknown number: You are a terrible person. 

Unknown number: hands down top 5 most horrible person I’ve ever met

Unknown number: but I am sorry for my drunken texts.

Stacie bounced excitedly and showed Beca, who let out a laugh. 

“You should say, ‘drunk texting me before our first date?’” Beca suggested with a laugh as Stacie prepared to respond. 

Stacie let out a giggle. 

“How’s this?” She asked as she typed a response. 

Stacie: calling me hot and drunk texting me?

They watched Aubrey start to reply, then stop multiple times. 

Stacie couldn’t wait and replied again. 

Stacie: and all before our first date *winking kissy face emoji*

Aubrey replied immediately. 

Unknown number: you’re ridiculous 

“20 bucks says you can’t get her to go out with you.” Beca said, reading over Stacie’s shoulder. 

“100 bucks says we bang.”

“Bang?” Beca laughed. “As much as I hate her I’ll definitely take that bet. There’s no way she’ll sleep with someone who says ‘bang’.” 

Stacie scoffed at that. “Angry sex is the best sex. She wants me.” She paused and glanced at Beca. “And I want revenge.” 

Stacie: how about you tell me all about your feelings for me over drinks?

Beca’s eyes grew as she processed what Stacie had just said. 

“Stace...you don’t mean that...” Beca spoke quietly. “I don’t want that.”

They watched Aubrey’s dots pop up, then disappear multiple times. 

She finally replied. 

Unknown number: tonight. 7pm. The Remington. 

“What the fuck?” Beca looked to Stacie confused. 

“What?”

“She actually wants to meet you...and at the same bar as last night? I...I don’t get it...” Beca’s brow furrowed. 

“I’m hot.” Stacie said, shrugging her shoulders as she started to type “no”.

“Wait, why are you saying no?!”

“Because...” Stacie shrugged again. 

Beca stared at her until she continued. 

“You’re going back to your apartment after Jesse moved out...I wanna be there for you Becs.” Stacie gave her a soft smile. “You’re my best friend Beca, I’d choose you over revenge sex any day.” She finished with a wink. 

“I don’t trust Aubrey.” Beca said, eyeing Stacie’s phone again. “Why would she agree when she thinks I was cheating on Jesse with you?”

“I’m just that good.” Stacie said nonchalantly. 

“There’s no way she could know that.” Beca countered, grabbing Stacie’s phone and rereading the texts. “What’s she up to?”

“No clue. But I’ll find out another day.” 

“Ugh, Stace, I’m fine. I’m more than fine. In fact, I’m angry. I want to know why she’d tell Jesse I was cheating on him with you and then agree to a date with you.”

Beca turned to fully face Stacie. 

“Tell her yes.” She said. 

Stacie: can’t wait :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I like you and I love you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m trying to figure out how to not write in first person, so sorry if this is messy.

Beca let herself into her apartment cautiously. Jesse had texted her that he was done around noon that day. She waited an hour before heading over. 

She snagged his key from the mailbox, a heavy finality weighing on her chest. 

She walked in and nothing looked too different at first glance. There was a note on the kitchen table that caught her eye. 

‘Becs,

Remember that first day we met? I serenaded you with a most excellent air guitar.’

Beca paused her reading and let out a laugh. 

“Love at first sight.” She jokes to herself, then kept reading. 

‘Love at first sight.’ Jesse had written next, pulling another laugh from Beca. 

‘I know this is cliche, but you really are my best friend (don’t tell Benji) and whenever you’re ready I would love to continue a friendship with you.’

Beca wiped a tear that had escaped to her cheek. 

“Asshole.” She mumbled. He was her best friend too. 

‘Who knows, maybe we can get back to the “wanna hang out naked and eat Taco Bell in bed together?” friendship again ;)’

Beca laughed and rolled her eyes. They had started as friends with benefits, that gradually turned into a relationship. 

‘I’ll never regret our time together. I’m truly sorry for turning into such a jealous untrusting asshole in the end. Benji told me I’m an idiot to have believed you would cheat on me.’

Beca paused again, choking up as the memories of their fights flooded in. He had been so sure she was sleeping with Stacie. Even after Stacie sat down and talked to him, their relationship continued to get rockier. 

This breakup had been a long time in the making. 

She continued to read. 

‘I know this is a sore subject, and you refused to discuss it with me, but as your best friend Beca, I really think you should take some time and figure out what you really want. Sexuality is a fluid thing and extremely hard to define. Bisexuality practically doubles the playing field for you.’

Beca let out a choked sob laugh. The fucking idiot couldn’t let this drop and still managed to make a joke. 

‘Just know that I will love and support you no matter what you decide. Here’s to our next great adventure. 

I like you and I love you,  
Jes

Ps I took all the movies but left the records.’

 

Beca crumbled to the floor in tears. Why did Jesse and Stacie keep hinting that she may like women? She’s never expressed an interest in them. She was with Jesse for five years. 

Stacie’s voice popped into her head. “He makes an excellent beard.”

It had been a drunken conversation they were having at a new gay bar that had opened up a year ago. Stacie asked her to be her wingman.

Beca had been hit on by 5 women that night and blushed profusely at each proposition. She became so flustered she couldn’t come up with a response to them. Her eyes constantly drifted and obviously checked out the women after they approached her. Her defense was that she loved their outfits and was taking notes. Stacie didn’t believe her. 

Despite her disbelief, Stacie took pity on her and saved her by playing her girlfriend. She was so convincing that Jesse’s coworker Aubrey had seen their interactions and went straight to Jesse the next day. 

The rest was history. 

Beca lay on her back staring at the ceiling, Jesse’s note now crumpled slightly in her hand. 

*What now?* She thought. 

Her phone dinged. 

Stace-face: Remington tonight?

Beca laughed. 

Beca: want me to spy on your “date”?

Stace-face: hell yes

Beca: how the hell am I going to do that?

Stace-face: take the back corner booth

Beca rolled her eyes. This was a terrible idea. She let her gaze fall to her living room and all the empty shelves. They had a lot of movies.

Her phone buzzed again. 

Stace-face: come at 6:30. I’ll open a tab for you, all your drinks are on me. 

She could use a distraction though. 

Beca: ok. But the drinks aren’t coming out of my $100 no bang winnings

Stace-face: *eye roll emoji* I will win this bet Becs. 

•••

Aubrey walked up to the bar, her eyes widening in surprise. She didn’t know what she was expecting, but it definitely wasn’t Stacie standing outside the bar looking mouthwatering in a tight black dress. 

She paused. Stacie was not mouthwatering. She didn’t know where that thought came from. 

She strolled across the street catching Stacie’s eye and smiled internally as Stacie blatantly checked her out. 

She frowned slightly when reality hit her. This woman was ridiculous. Wasn’t she dating Beca?

“Hi Aubrey.” Stacie said cheerily, moving in to leave a kiss on her cheek. “So nice to see you again.” She winked at her. 

“Stacie.” Aubrey greeted her cordially. 

“Drinks?” Stacie beamed at her. 

“Sure.” Aubrey replied, forgetting for a second this wasn’t a real date. She quickly squashed the butterflies in her stomach as Stacie held the door for her, letting her hand linger on her lower back as she escorted her in. 

•••

Beca ducked low in her booth and watched Aubrey and Stacie walk into the bar. 

Her emotions were mixed. 

She absolutely hated Aubrey, but she didn’t like this game Stacie was playing. 

“Is this seat taken?” A sweet voice asked her. 

Her eyes sprung up and met a familiar blue. 

“No if you sit down now and don’t draw attention to us.” She whisper hissed. 

“Who are we hiding from?” Chloe beamed back at Beca, not moving. 

Beca reached over and snagged Chloe’s hand, pulling her into the booth with her. 

“Like you don’t know.” Beca mumbled, then turned to look at Chloe. Her breath caught in her throat as she realized how close their faces were. 

Chloe was still smiling warmly at Beca. Her eyes dropped to Beca’s lips.

Beca licked her lips without thinking. 

Chloe’s smile grew. 

“Hi Beca.” She said softly. Her eyes meeting Beca’s again as her heart beat nervously. She hadn’t been able to stop thinking about this beautiful brunette since she met her last night. 

A blush rose on Beca’s cheeks as she smiled back shyly. 

“Hi.” She said cutely. 

Chloe leaned in closer ducking down a bit to meet Beca’s eye line. 

“Who are we hiding from?” She whispered conspiratorially. 

Beca had a flashback to that night at the gay bar with Stacie. She had called some German woman ‘physically flawless’ and she became increasingly nervous as she realized she had lost all control of her mouth right now. 

Her eyes grew in panic and she began to stutter in a way that made Chloe giggle. 

Chloe glanced down and saw Beca’s drink was almost empty.

“Want another?” She asked, sliding out of Beca’s personal space and nodding towards the bar. 

Beca nodded dumbly. 

“What is it?” Chloe asked. 

“I have an open tab.” Beca replied. 

“Good to know.” Chloe smirked, sliding a little closer again, thoroughly enjoying the way Beca responded to her. “But let’s work on you telling me what kind of drink I can get you...we’ll deal with the tab later, this ones on me.” She winked, then internally high fived herself as she watched Beca blush more. 

“Your eyes are so blue.” Beca replied. 

It was Chloe’s turn to blush. She quickly recovered however, and reached over to grab Beca’s almost empty glass, letting her hand brush hers in the process. 

Chloe lifted the glass to her lips, her eyes not leaving Beca’s. She watched Beca’s eyes drop to her mouth as she proceeded to finish her drink. 

“Whiskey and coke?” She asked sweetly, setting the cup down. 

Beca nodded her head. 

“Awes! I’ll get you another!” She said cheerily, hopping out of the booth and heading to the bar. 

Chloe’s friend Ashley was working the bar. 

“Quick, Ashley, did that girl I’m with watch me walk over here?” Chloe asked, a nervous smile playing on her features. 

Ashley had glanced past Chloe in the most casual manner that made Chloe nervous she hadn’t actually heard her question. 

“Oh honey, she hasn’t taken her eyes off your ummm..backside.” She smirked at her. 

Chloe turned bright red as her heart felt like it was only beating blood to her face. 

“Yeah?” In her most casual way possible (read: totally obvious) she turned from leaning on the counter to glance over at Beca. Beca, caught staring, quickly began to look all over the bar in a panicked way. 

“She’s cute Chlo.” Ashely laughed. 

“Yeah...” Chloe replied dreamily, then snapped back to reality. “Ugh, it’s complicated Ashley...she just broke up with her boyfriend last night.”

“For you?” 

“No not for me!” Chloe laughed. “We met last night...she’s Aubrey’s friend from works girlfriend...ex-girlfriend.” Chloe paused. 

“Wait! The girl Aubrey caught cheating!” Ashley gasped and leaned closer. 

“That’s yet to be determined...” Chloe mumbled. “Anyways, can you get us both a whiskey and coke please?”

“I don’t like this Chloe.” Ashely said, making their drinks. 

“Yeah...” Chloe replied, then glanced back to Beca. Beca quickly looked away again. She couldn’t figure out why she was so fascinated by this woman. 

“Who’s that girl Aubrey is with?” Ashley asked, sensing Chloe’s discomfort. 

“Huh?” Chloe replied, turning to look. She could see Aubrey and Stacie laughing about something and felt her stomach drop. “Oh, poor Beca...” she whispered to herself, then turned to see Beca was watching them as well. 

“Poor Beca?” Ashley was confused. 

Chloe directed her attention back to Ashley and explained the situation. 

“That’s Stacie, Beca is the girl this drink is for. Stacie is the girl Aubrey says she saw Beca cheating with.”

“What the hell is Aubrey doing?” Ashley was even more confused. 

“No clue. She didn’t tell me a thing.” Chloe looked back at Aubrey. Stacie had leaned closer and was playing with Aubrey’s bracelets. 

The situation looked very date like. She could tell Aubrey was flirting based on her body language. 

Chloe furrowed her brow, then looked back to Beca. Beca’s eyes met hers immediately. 

She couldn’t read the look in them. 

“I should head back with our drinks.” Chloe said, shooting Beca a smile.

“See ya Chlo!” Ashley replied. 

Beca watched Chloe make her way back over and suddenly grew nervous again. She had gotten a handle on it when Chloe went to the bar, and then really thought she had it together when she went back to watching Stacie interact with Aubrey. But now that Chloe was walking back all her composure was out the window. 

Chloe slid in next to her, handing her a fresh drink. 

“I saw who we’re hiding from.” She paused to give Beca time to respond. 

Beca looked at her curiously. 

“Wait...you really didn’t know?”

“Nope.” Chloe replied, taking a sip of her drink and looking back at Aubrey and Stacie. They had somehow leaned closer and were talking animatedly. She looked back at Beca, concern on her face. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah.” Beca practically whispered, her hands playing with her drink. “I...I should be sad right? But I’m not...if anything I feel relief, and that makes me feel worse.”

“You’re talking about Jesse right?”

“Who else would I be talking about?” Beca looked at her confused. “You witnessed the whole thing last night.”

Chloe blushed slightly and looked back at Stacie, then back to Beca. 

Beca seemed to catch on and groaned, slouching back in her seat. She closed her eyes, thinking through how to word this. She couldn’t tell Aubrey’s best friend what Stacie’s intentions were. “I don’t know what Stacie is doing, but she asked me to be here...” 

“Is uh...is this weird for you?”

Beca’s eyes met Chloe’s. 

“I mean, yeah...it would be weird if it wasn’t right?”

“Yeah.”

They both looked over at their best friends again. 

Stacie leaned in and whispered something in Aubrey’s ear. Aubrey turned bright read. 

Chloe looked back at Beca. 

“How can you watch this?” 

“Well I’ll be honest, and totally don’t mean any offense by this, like I get that she’s your best friend, but watching them makes me nauseous.”

Chloe was confused. 

“What about the fact that you and Stacie...”

Beca looked at her confused. 

“Are best friends? And Aubrey broke up my relationship?”

“Which relationship?”

“What? I can’t handle this vagueness Chloe, what are you asking me?”

“Aren’t you and Stacie together?”

Beca restrained herself. She was angry but managed to keep her tone calm. 

“No. I’m not gay. Stacie is strictly my best friend. Your best friend is a liar.”

“She caught you two kissing!” Chloe replied angrily. 

“For the love of! We didn’t kiss Chloe. I went to the opening of a new gay bar with her as her wingman....I uh...” her tone changed from anger to a slight embarrassment. “I got flustered because I kept getting hit on.” Chloe raised a questioning brow at her. “Which like, I’m totally fine with, I get flustered if guys hit on me....damnit Chloe I’m not homophobic.”

“I didn’t think you were...” Chloe said amusedly. 

“I...ugh, okay I’ll just tell you the whole story.” She huffed, then turned to face Chloe fully. Chloe smiled at her reassuringly. “Stacie could tell I was struggling so pretended to be my girlfriend. I’m not gay. She is. I never cheated on Jesse...Aubrey doesn’t know what she saw.”

“She saw you two kissing.”

“We didn’t really kiss. She said it was to mark me as hers, it would stop the women from hitting on me...” Beca mumbled. 

“How can you kiss but not really kiss?” Chloe asked, the disbelief apparent in her tone. 

Beca blushed bright red. 

“Well she uh, she did this thing with her hands...” Beca looked up at Chloe and could tell she wasn’t tracking. “Can I just umm, can I show you?”

It was Chloe’s turn to get flustered. “Sh..sure...”

“Yeah? Okay...” Beca scooted in close. She raised her hands and cupped Chloe’s face, pulling her closer. 

Chloe tried to calm her quickened heart beat, her breath caught in her throat as she watched Beca’s eyes drop to her lips. 

Beca’s thumbs traced her lips as she leaned in closer. She could feel her gentle breath and her eyes fluttered closed. 

Then she kissed her. 

Chloe’s eyes popped open as she realized they weren’t really kissing. Beca’s thumbs were inbetween their lips. Without thinking Chloe’s hands slid up to Beca’s waste and pulled her closer, Beca let out a little gasp and her hands shifted on Chloe’s face. 

Their lips met and they melted together. Beca’s hands slid into Chloe’s hair. Chloe let out a little whimper as Beca’s tongue grazed hers. 

“Chloe what the hell?” Aubrey’s angry voice startled them both and Beca quickly detached herself and scooted away. 

“Aubrey, hi.” Chloe replied breathlessly. 

Beca looked at them both, her eyes growing larger as she noticed Stacie there as well, a sympathetic smile on her face. 

The four of them stared at each other. 

Beca’s heart was still beating fast. Her lips tingled. The panic kicked in and she quickly worked her way out of the booth. The others watched her scoot all the way around. 

“I uh, I gotta go.” She mumbled, not looking at any of them before making a beeline for the front door. 

“Beca!”

“Wait!”

Beca made out Stacie and Chloe’s voices calling her, but she didn’t stop. 

She made her way through the crowd and out the door, pausing to get her bearings. 

“Beca?” 

“Fuck.” She muttered as she turned and saw Jesse. 

“Hey. Hi.” He smiled at her. “Are you okay?” 

“Go to hell Jesse.” She said, turning the opposite direction and walking, no destination in mind. 

“Beca!” Stacie’s voice called after her and she heard feet run up behind her. 

“Hey wait.” Stacie said, firmly grabbing Beca’s shoulder. 

Beca stopped, turning slightly, tears in her eyes. 

“What just happened back there? Are you okay?” Stacie asked concerned. 

Beca burst into tears and crumbled into Stacie’s hug. 

“Shhh...it’s okay honey...let’s get you home.”

Stacie turned Beca to help walk her to her car and saw Jesse standing in front of the bar watching them. A mixture of anger and sadness flashed across his face before he turned and walked away.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short little bit o angst, or plot development, you decide. I’ll just keep writing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Next chapter should be out sat or sun...I’ve been sucked into the new Netflix show “You” and a little distracted, sorry!

“Chloe what the hell just happened?”

Chloe snapped out of her dazed stair at the Remington’s entrance and looked to Aubrey. 

“I dunno Bree...she was showing me how you mistook her cheating...”

“How does making out with someone prove you didn’t make out with someone?” Aubrey deadpanned. 

“Well uh...how it started did...” Chloe mumbled, distracted by the way her lips still tingled and how much she suddenly wished Aubrey hadn’t been in this bar at all. 

Maybe she could still be kissing Beca. 

Aubrey scoffed. 

Chloe turned to face Aubrey fully. 

“Sit down and tell me what you were doing.”

Aubrey’s face showed surprise. Chloe was never firm like that. She sat down across from her in the booth. 

“What do you mean?” Aubrey feigned innocence. 

It was Chloe’s turn to scoff. She rolled her eyes, then waited for Aubrey to elaborate. 

“Okay fine.” Aubrey looked somewhat guilty. “I was trying to get proof Beca actually cheated...”

“Did you?”

“It didn’t come up at all.” Aubrey blushed slightly, remembering how easily her and Stacie clicked. “I mean, you gave me the proof instead.” 

Chloe grew angry. “She and Jesse broke up, this wasn’t cheating.”

“But it was cheating on Stacie.” Aubrey argued back, suddenly feeling sad for Stacie. 

“Aubrey, Stacie was out with you tonight, how does anything you’re saying make sense?!” Chloe replied angrily. She quickly deflated, she couldn’t stay mad at her. “Besides, they weren’t ever dating. They’re just best friends. Beca showed me how Stacie had kissed her, she was saving her from getting hit on...she covered her mouth with her thumbs so it looked like she was kissing.”

“That’s not what I saw tonight...” Aubrey’s tone had softened as well. 

“That’s because I got lost in the moment and pulled her into me...it just happened...Beca’s adamant that she’s straight...I think she’s a little confused.”

Aubrey looked thoughtful. 

“So she didn’t cheat on Jesse?”

“I don’t think so.” Chloe replied. 

“I still don’t trust her.” Aubrey mumbled. 

Chloe laughed. “You don’t trust anyone Bree!”

Aubrey smirked at that and looked ready to reply. 

“Hey Aubrey.” A hesitant voice interrupted them. 

“Jesse! Hi! Sit down.” Aubrey offered, scooting over for him. 

“Thanks.” He shot Chloe a hesitant smile. “Am I interrupting?”

“No, not at all. Jesse this is my best friend Chloe, Chloe this is Jesse.”

“Nice to meet you.” Chloe gave him a hesitant smile in return, suddenly glad Aubrey had interrupted her and Beca. She could barely bring herself to meet his eyes. 

“I just saw Beca outside...with Stacie.”

“She wasn’t cheating on you.” Chloe’s eyes grew slightly as she realized she blurted that out loud. 

Jesse’s sad gaze met Chloe’s nervous one. 

“Maybe not...but did I push her into Stacie’s arms?”

“Pfft no...” Chloe laughed awkwardly. Aubrey kicked her under the table while Jesse’s sad gaze morphed into one of confusion. “Stacie was on a date with Aubrey tonight.” 

Aubrey kicked her under the table again. 

“What?!” Jesse’s eyes grew as he quickly looked to Aubrey. 

Aubrey turned fifty shades of red. 

“It wasn’t a date....” she mumbled. 

“Sure looked like one.” Chloe hummed, raising her brow in challenge. Aubrey ruined her fun earlier, she was going to have fun with this. 

“Aubrey!” Jesse pulled her attention to him again. “A date?!” He looked equally shocked and hurt. 

“I was trying to figure out if she actually cheated with her!” Aubrey tried to defend herself. 

Jesse stared at her blankly. 

“It actually didn’t come up...” she continued dejectedly. “Jesse I’m sorry! Stacie is actually uh...”

“Actually uh?” Chloe offered when Aubrey paused for longer than her patience could handle. 

“She was really cool..and sweet...and seemed so genuine...and she’s so smart..and..”

“Oh my god stop.” Jesse burst out. “I don’t want to hear this....wait...was Beca upset tonight because Stacie was on a date with you?!” Jesse ran his hands through his hair looking back and forth between Chloe and Aubrey. “Was she..was she jealous...?”

“Jesse...” Aubrey placed a calming hand over his. “You broke up with her last night...she has plenty of other things to be upset about...”

“Yeah...I was hanging out with her and she totes wasn’t jealous....” Chloe supplied, then stopped talking when she realized she probably said too much. 

“You guys were hanging out? What did she say? Is she okay?”

Chloe began to panic and almost word vomited that they kissed, but it meant nothing, except she wasn’t sure that was true, and she didn’t want it to mean nothing. 

“They ran into each other and chatted for a little bit...Jes...did you sleep at all last night?” Aubrey asked, eyeing him wearily. 

“No...it’s weird not having her next to me...”

“You should go home honey...get some sleep...get out of your head.” Aubrey practically shoved him out of the booth. 

Chloe watched Aubrey walk him out, never happier to see someone leave. Her fingers traced her lips again remembering the kiss. 

She felt like a terrible person.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same night.

“Look Becs, we don’t have to talk about it, but ya gotta at least say something, let me know you haven’t had a stroke.”

Beca grunted from under the blankets in her bed. She had beelined to it when Stacie took her home. 

“That doesn’t help my fear that you’ve had a stroke.” Stacie joked, sitting down next to her on the bed. 

She could hardly tell Beca was there under the massive pile of blankets. 

“Why did I kiss her Stacie?” 

Stacie barely caught the sniffled question. 

“Curiosity brings nothing but fun and questions.” Stacie offered, biting back what she really wanted to say. 

A little head peeked out from under the blankets. 

“I’m not curious.” 

“Well not anymore now, eh?” Stacie smirked. 

Beca didn’t reply. 

“Unless you needed a bit more time...I’m totally sorry we interrupted. I saw it happen and couldn’t help my jaw dropping, which caught Aubrey’s attention...gotta say Becs, that was so hot.”

“I was just showing her how you had kissed me...” she mumbled. 

“I’ve never kissed you like that.” Stacie joked. 

“Ugh Stace why did that happen?! I’m not..I’m not...”

“Hey...” Stacie reached over and smooshed down the blankets to better see Beca’s face. “It’s okay to be confused...or insecure about all this...”

“Damnit Stacie I’m not insecure or confused or whatever...” she paused, clearly flustered. “You’re just wrong.” She finished quietly. 

“It’s okay if I’m not wrong too though...” Stacie offered. 

Beca buried herself again. 

“Wanna experiment a little?”

That got Beca’s attention. She angrily threw the blankets off. 

“Damnit Stacie this is not funny!” She exclaimed as she tried to sit up. 

Stacie moved quickly, straddling Beca, pinning her arms to her sides. 

“Damnit Beca this isn’t a joke.” She replied angrily. “You’ve always been so hell bent to support my sexuality and never put up with any homophobic asshole, yet you can’t stop and take into consideration that sexuality isn’t cut and dry and you might not fit into your cookie cutter idea of it all.”

Angry tears streamed down Beca’s cheeks. 

“I don’t miss him Stace. I’m happy he ended things and that scares me...what is wrong with me?”

Stacie relaxed her grip and sat up. 

“Babe...that’s okay...it was beyond time to move on...”

“I liked kissing her...”

“Well do it some more.” Stacie smiled sweetly. 

“Wha..what..? How? How...uh...wait...”

Stacie’s smile grew as Beca’s blush grew with each stutter. 

She wanted to sing “you want to kiss her” but restrained herself, instead letting her expression switch to playful. 

“I may have gotten her number...”

Beca’s expression froze. 

“And I can totally hook you up...but just this one time Beca, I can’t keep doing all the legwork for you.” Stacie teased. 

Beca blushed and grew shy. 

“What...what would I even say?”

“If I said I liked your body would you hold it against me?”

Beca let out a loud laugh that brought a genuine smile to Stacie’s face. 

“You’re the worst.” She laughed, sitting up. “Thank you for being the best best friend I’ve ever had.”

Stacie leaned in and pecked her cheek. 

“I love you short stuff.” She smiled softly at her. 

Beca leaned in and kissed her, taking Stacie by surprise. Stacie quickly reciprocated. 

This went on for a few moments before they broke apart. 

“I felt nothing..” Beca blushed shyly. 

Stacie’s smile grew huge. 

“That’s cause we’re besties and nothing more Becs...you felt something with Chloe though right?”

“Yeah...” 

“Cool.” Stacie pulled her phone out of her back pocket and typed something. Beca heard her phone ding from the floor. “Well do something about it.” She winked at her, then hopped out of bed to hand Beca her phone. 

“Isn’t this too soon?”

“It’s a rebound Beca...it’s perfectly healthy...it doesn’t mean a relationship..she seemed perfectly willing to help you figure your shit out.”

Beca looked unsure. 

“Eh...think about it, you don’t have to rush into anything.”

Beca opened her phone and saved the contact under ‘lips’. 

Beca: I really liked kissing you earlier. Sorry for running out. 

She got a response immediately and her panicked eyes jumped to Stacie’s. 

“She responded!”

“You texted her?! What did you text her?!” Stacie laughed, jumping back in bed with her. 

“I really liked kissing you earlier. Sorry for running out.” Beca blushed. 

“Oh my god!” Stacie beamed at her. “I’m so proud of you! What did she say?!” Stacie looked at the multiple texts on Beca’s lock screen. “Lips?!” She laughed. 

“Shut up..” Beca mumbled embarrassed. She held her phone so Stacie couldn’t see them and opened the texts. 

Lips: that’s not a good enough hint, who is this?

Lips: oh my gosh that was the lamest joke I’m sorry!

Lips: hi Beca :) :) :) :) :) 

Lips: I really enjoyed kissing you as well...I’m sorry we had such a rude interruption 

Lips: are you okay?

Lips: I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you

Beca blushed bright red and handed Stacie her phone. 

She jumped to grab it back when it dinged again. 

“She’ll be here in 30, go freshen up and I’ll straighten up the place.” Stacie beamed at her as she threw her phone on the bed and hopped out. 

“Wha..?” Beca asked softly as she opened her phone. 

Stacie had texted Chloe her address and said if she was bored and maybe wanted to continue where they left off she could come over. 

Lips: be there in 30

“Stacie what the fuck?!”

“Make yourself pretty Becs. You guys could just talk, there’s no pressure to do anything.”

Beca flew to her bathroom and looked over her tear streaked face. She threw aside her panic and began to make herself look nice again. 

She paused touching up her makeup. 

“I can do this.” She whispered to herself.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing like smut on a Sat night, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t have a tumblr but I found something a while ago on tumblr that inspired Chloe and Beca’s conversation. I’ll post it at the end of this chapter.

Chloe stood nervously in front of Beca’s door, fidgeting with her purse. 

She raised her hand multiple times to knock, chickening out each time. 

Taking a deep breath she raised her hand again, dead set on knocking, when the door swung open and she froze, startled. 

Stacie stood in the doorway, a smile slowly making its way onto her face. 

“Hi Chloe.” She smirked at her. 

“H..hi Stacie.” Chloe replied nervously. 

“Becs inside, I was just heading out. It was good to see you!” Stacie said in passing, leaving the door open. 

Chloe watched Stacie leave then turned to the open door. She hesitantly made her way in, closing the door behind her. 

“Beca?” She called out. 

“You forget something?” Beca called from somewhere inside, then walked into sight. “I swear Stace...” she froze when she saw Chloe. “Ch..Chloe, hi.” Her face morphed from surprise to happy. 

Chloe felt the butterflies wake up again. 

“Hi.” She smiled shyly. 

Beca smiled at her nervously. Stacie had only smirked at her when she asked what to do when Chloe got there. 

“Would you ummm....want a drink?”

“Water would be great.” Chloe replied shyly.

Beca walked into the kitchen and came back with water for them both. 

“Wanna...ummm” Beca fidgeted awkwardly and it made Chloe smile.

“Want to sit on your couch?”

“Yeah! Sure!” Beca said over excitedly, clearly nervous, as she led Chloe into her living room. 

They sat on the couch, a good distance between them. 

“I’m sorry.” “Are you okay?”

They spoke at the same time. 

“I’m sorry for running out...yeah I’m okay.” Beca offered shyly. 

Chloe scooted closer, resting a hand on her knee. 

“It’s okay...do you want to talk about it?”

“I’m not gay.” Beca replied quickly, eyeing Chloe’s hand. 

Chloe took her hand back, not sure what to say. 

“I just. I don’t know why I kissed you.”

“But you texted me that you liked kissing me.” Chloe said calmly. 

“Listen, I...” Beca met Chloe’s eyes, so calming. She scooted closer, her eyes imploring Chloe’s to understand what she couldn’t understand. 

“It’s okay to be unsure..a little insecure.” Chloe offered. 

Beca’s brows furrowed cutely. 

“I’m not gay.” She said, but continued quickly when Chloe looked ready to speak. “But I really enjoyed kissing you.” She paused, watching Chloe blush cutely. Chloe really was beautiful. She snapped back to reality. “I’m not insecure.” Chloe looked at her like she didn’t believe her. “Okay, maybe a little confused...a little curious...I really liked kissing you.”

Chloe smiled. 

“I’m not gay.”

“Noted.” Chloe replied dryly. 

“R..right. I just umm..I’m a little curious and wondering..like I’m totally only asking out of curiosity...like I’m not interested...but what is it about women?”

“Not interested?” Chloe looked at her curiously, a smirk threatening to break through.

Beca blushed furiously. 

“Forget I said anything..”

Chloe’s hand caught Beca’s arm, keeping her from scooting away. 

“No I think I get what you’re asking, and I’ll answer to the best of my ability.” She offered sweetly. 

Beca still blushed but didn’t attempt to move. 

“I could just show you...” Chloe winked at her. 

Beca’s stomach flopped funny and she subconsciously clenched her thighs together. She tried to compose herself and rolled her eyes. 

Chloe let out a sweet laugh. “I’m just messing with you Beca!” She beamed at her, then her tone dropped seductively. “Though the offer does stand.”

Beca leaned forward, suddenly feeling confident enough to flirt. Her eyes dropped to Chloe’s lips, then back to her eyes. “Is that so Chlo?”

Chloe gulped audibly, then composed herself. 

“There’s something about a woman’s touch, it’s softer, more delicate, more...intimate...” she started, letting her hand gently trace up and down Beca’s thigh. “Her lips are fuller. When a man kisses it’s more demanding, and rough. No matter how much he shaves there’s always stubble. A woman knows how to kiss...to give and take in a way that makes your insides melt in all the right places.”

Chloe paused, letting Beca process what she was saying. Taking in her shallow breathing, she continued. 

“The sounds she makes are addicting. Figuring out just how to pull them out of her...which ones are begging for more and which ones mean she’s absolutely come undone. The way she whimpers. The hitch in her breath. The broken moans she gives when I’m going down on her.” Chloe took a second to wet her lips, watching Beca’s eyes track her tongue. “The quivering of her thighs. The way she chases my mouth when I pull back slightly.” Chloe paused again, Beca’s eyes had darkened and she had leaned in closer. Her voice grew husky as she continued. “The feel of her grinding her clit against my tongue. The arch of her back and her grip on my head. Letting her taste herself on me afterwards...” Chloe felt herself growing wetter and found it very hard to restrain herself. Beca’s lips looked so delicious. 

Beca’s breathing was noticeably erratic.

“Could uh...could you...” Beca was leaning in, her breath now mingling with Chloe’s. Chloe’s chest tightened in anticipation. 

Their lips grazed each other slightly. Their eyes fluttered closed as they continued this dance. Gently brushing lips as their breaths mingled, until Beca leaned in fully. 

Chloe let out a whimper at the feel of Beca’s tongue asking for entrance. That seemed to spur Beca on and she quickly moved onto Chloe’s lap. Chloe’s hands wrapped around her waste, pulling her close. 

The kiss started soft and tentative and soon grew heated. Beca pressed her body fully into Chloe’s, subconsciously grinding down. She let out a soft moan as Chloe’s hips moved up to meet hers. 

Beca broke the kiss, burying her face in Chloe’s neck with heavy pants and a muffled “holy shit.” 

They were still grinding into each other. Beca let out another soft moan as Chloe’s hands slid to her butt and squeezed. 

She sat up slightly, her eyes searching Chloe’s, her hips still rocking. 

“Oh...mmm...shit Chlo..mmm..umm...what are we...”

Chloe cut her off with a brief kiss. 

“Just go with it.” She panted against her lips. “Don’t think...just fuck me...please...” she moaned as Beca’s hips responded and ground into her harder.

Their lips crashed into each other again. 

Beca had never been so turned on from a make out over the clothes grind before. She felt her insides coming undone. She was so close. 

She let out a restrained whimper as she came, gently biting Chloe’s earlobe. 

Chloe let her hands roam up and down Beca’s back as she collapsed on her and fought to catch her breath. 

Beca stiffened slightly. 

“Don’t overthink it Beca.” Chloe whispered and felt Beca relax again. “This was fun and that’s all that matters.”

Beca sat up and met Chloe’s blues. She was pouting and Chloe’s mind battled wanting to kiss the pout away while also fighting the sinking feeling in her gut that this wasn’t going to be a fun conversation. 

“You didn’t..” Beca stuttered slightly. 

“I didn’t?” Chloe responded confused. 

“You didn’t...uh, you know...” Beca blushed furiously. 

“Orgasm?” Chloe laughed, then reached up to cup Beca’s cheeks to keep her eyes locked with hers. “No...but I’m very close.” She smiled sweetly at Beca. 

Beca pouted slightly as her brows furrowed in thought. 

“Stacie suggested I experiment...”

Chloe watched Beca struggle with her words so cutely, but she wouldn’t save her this time. She needed to say what she wanted. 

“I’d like to keep experimenting with you...help you uh finish.”

“I would love to be your play thing.” Chloe smiled up at her. 

“Play thing?!” Beca looked slightly mortified. 

“I’m up for anything sugar...no commitment needed...let’s just have fun. You can experiment however you like.”

“Really?” Beca looked shocked. 

“Friends with benefits? But benefits with clear communication. If something makes you uncomfortable, tell me. In fact, I will only do things if you ask me first. I want you to clearly tell me what you want.” Chloe said confidently. Proud she was even able to say anything at all. She was so turned on and wanted nothing more than to continue to feel Beca grind into her. 

“Tell you what I want?”

“Yup.” Chloe smiled at her. 

“I can do that.” Beca smiled back. She leaned in and kissed Chloe’s lips sweetly. Chloe didn’t respond. Beca pulled back and looked at her hesitantly. 

“You gotta tell me.” Chloe smiled at her. 

“Kiss me?” Beca blushed. 

Chloe took the lead and pulled Beca into a deep kiss, quickly losing herself in her soft silky mouth. She was so close, but she needed more, and was beginning to think Beca did too based on her squirming. 

Beca broke the kiss with a pant. 

“Can we” she kissed Chloe deeply then pulled back again. “Can we maybe lay down?” She ground into Chloe as she spoke. 

Chloe moaned a muffled yes into her mouth. 

Beca tried to break the kiss only to have Chloe chase her back into another.

“Mmmf...baby!” She giggled, dodging Chloe’s next kiss and laughing as Chloe in turn peppered her cheek with little kisses. The pecks turned lingering as she made her way to Beca’s neck. 

Beca let out a little moan. 

“Baby...let’s move this to my bed.”

Chloe responded with a moan of her own. She was beyond turned on by Beca right now. Her moans and ‘baby’ slip ups weren’t helping. She let Beca detach herself and stand up. 

Chloe looked up at her from the couch with flushed cheeks, hooded eyes and swollen lips. 

Beca looked her over, then stuck out her hands, helping Chloe up with a tug. She leaned in a kissed Chloe briefly before quickly turning and practically dragging Chloe to her bedroom. 

As soon as they entered her bedroom Beca was on Chloe again. She kissed her as she slowly walked them to her bed, only breaking apart to climb into bed. 

Beca moved quickly, laying down on top of Chloe. She watched Chloe’s face carefully as she slid a leg between her, gently pressing her thigh into her center. 

Chloe’s eyes fluttered closed as she bit her lip. Beca began to grind her hips into her slowly, observing Chloe closely. 

She couldn’t hold back anymore and leaned down to kiss Chloe again. 

Chloe whimpered softly as Beca’s pace picked up. She could tell Beca was trying to get more contact. 

Chloe broke the kiss and whispered huskily. 

“Tell me what you want.”

“Y..your...your thigh...” She stuttered in reply, her eyes finally meeting Chloe’s. 

Chloe’s hands moved up and cupped Beca’s face gently. 

“Beca, this is a safe zone...there’s nothing you need to be embarrassed about.” As Chloe was speaking she shifted her thigh up and into Beca. 

Beca’s eyes squeezed shut as her hips moved to meet Chloe’s. She leaned in and kissed Chloe firmly, then broke it with a moan as she gently bit Chloe’s bottom lip. 

“You feel so good Beca.” Chloe whispered. “Fuck, watching you move right now is so hot. Can I touch you?”

“Please.” Beca whimpered. 

Chloe let her hands run up and down Beca’s back, gradually drifting lower. Her hands rested on her hips, slowly moving with Beca’s rocking, then slid into her back pockets and gave a firm squeeze. She was so close. Beca was panting in her ear. 

“Chlo...god you feel so good baby...”

It was the ‘baby’ that sent her over. Chloe cried out, holding Beca tight against her as Beca moaned into her neck, biting gently, her body tensing. 

Their rocking slowed, then stopped. Chloe let her hands run up and down Beca’s back again as she listened to her catch her breath. Beca seemed to snuggle into her more and Chloe felt a flutter in her chest. 

Just as she felt her heart rate normalize Beca began to stir and rolled off of her, settling onto her side. Her eyes met Beca’s and she felt her breath catch in her throat. 

The slight pink on her cheeks. The rosy swollen just kissed look of her lips. The just fucked hair. Beca truly was drop dead gorgeous. 

She hesitantly reached over and tucked some stray strands of hair behind Beca’s ear, allowing her hand to trace down her cheek, veering slightly to brush her lips. Beca’s tongue shot out, gently flicking against her thumb, then moved to her finger. Chloe gasped and held in a moan as Beca’s warm mouth gently sucked her finger, her tongue caressing it. That tongue was magical. 

Beca reached over and pulled Chloe closer. She moved from Chloe’s hand to her mouth. She flicked her tongue against Chloe’s so quickly Chloe moaned as she felt it in her clit. 

The kiss gradually slowed and they broke apart. Chloe found herself smiling shyly at Beca as she watched her study her face closely. 

“You’re so beautiful...” Beca whispered, causing Chloe to blush more. “Thank you for this...”

Chloe rolled her eyes playfully. 

“I should be thanking you.” She replied. 

Beca smiled shyly in return. 

“Chlo...this...ummm...” her brows furrowed cutely as she tried to gather her thoughts. 

“This can be whatever you want hun.” Chloe said reassuringly. 

“Right.” Beca smiled, feeling a little more confident. “I’d really like to do this again.”

“Give me a little bit and I’ll be good to go.” Chloe joked with a waggle of her eyebrows. 

Beca let out a soft laugh, her eyes studying Chloe’s face. 

“That’s not what I meant.” She smirked. 

Chloe looked over at Beca’s alarm clock, it was pushing 1am. 

“I know.” She smiled, pulling herself out of Beca’s grasp. She sat up and threw her hair up into a bun. “I need to get going, but I really enjoyed this.” She hopped out of bed and straightened her clothes, taking note of the way Beca’s eyes roamed her body. “Call me or text me and we can totes do this again.” She winked as she caught Beca’s eyes. 

Beca sat up and Chloe had to restrain herself. She was definitely ready to go again and wanted to jump her. 

“Okay...cool...I’ll text you.” She smiled warmly. 

“Cool. Night Becs.” Chloe couldn’t help herself, she climbed partially into bed and kissed her quickly and sweetly. 

“Night Chlo.” Beca smiled at her dopily. She got out of bed and walked her to her front door. “Text me that you got home okay?”

Chloe’s chest swelled at that. 

“Totes.” 

“Totes.” Beca giggled against her lips, kissing her deeply as she opened the front door and playfully pushed her out, breaking the kiss. 

“Gnight Beca.” Chloe whispered, walking backwards a few paces. 

“Text me.” Beca whispered back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the life of me I couldn’t tell you whose tumblr I got this from (I’m sorry!) but their writing was my inspiration, so big thanks to them :) 
> 
> “the sounds. the way she whimpers. the way she brings it back up to my mouth when I stop. the broken moans. hearing her breathing get harder and feeling her legs shake. when she looks down at me as I look up at her and she bites her lip, my gosh. the way her back arches. the way she grinds her clit on my tongue. the death grip on my head right before she cums and her legs give out. the way she pulls me back up and tastes herself on my lips.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing where we left off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so sorry for the delay in posting! Work and life have been super busy.

Beca flopped into bed with her phone in hand, after washing her face and changing into her pjs. 

She checked it again. No text. 

To be fair it had only been 15 minutes since Chloe left and for the life of her she couldn’t figure out why she was so fixated on checking it. 

She just wanted to make sure Chloe got home okay. 

Beca: not to be stalkerish, but did you get home okay?

She received a reply immediately. 

Lips: yup! Sorry just walked through the door. 

Beca: no worries! Just wanted to make sure :)

Lips: miss me already?

Beca blushed and felt tongue tied. She shrugged it off, deciding to just go with it. 

Beca: your name in my phone doesn’t help what I’m missing

A minute passed before Chloe responded. Beca was about ready to send a “jk” or something as her heart beat erratically. 

Lips: ooo do tell Miss...what’s your last name?

Beca: Mitchell...you?

Lips: Beale

Lips: do I have to beg you...? Because if that’s your game I would love to play along ;) what’s my name Miss Mitchell?

Beca couldn’t keep the smile from her face as she replied. 

Beca: lips 

Lips: mmm...I can still taste yours

She squeezed her thighs together. How was just a texting conversation getting her so turned on? Chloe literally just left after she got her off twice. She blushed further at the memory. 

Beca: come back?

She jumped slightly as her phone rang, it was a FaceTime call from Chloe. 

She answered it after quickly adjusting herself and making sure she looked okay. 

“Hi.” She smiled as Chloe’s face came into focus. She was smiling softly at her, the lighting was dim, but she looked like she was laying in bed. 

“Hi.” Chloe replied. Beca’s eyes were drawn to her lips, watching as Chloe bit her bottom lip softly. “You still curious?”

“Yeah.” Beca whispered in reply. 

“I’m still...” Chloe paused, a blush becoming evident on her cheeks as she looked away shyly. 

“You’re still?” Beca’s voice cracked slightly. 

Chloe smiled shyly at her as she seemed to gather her thoughts. 

“There’s still so much I want to do with you Beca...do to you.” Chloe’s voice had grown husky. Beca felt herself growing wetter and pushed the shock of that out of her mind, to be dealt with when she didn’t have this beautiful woman in front of her. 

“Then why’d you leave?” she whispered in reply. 

Chloe’s smile grew slightly. 

“I’m free after 8 tomorrow night...” she paused. “Well I guess tonight.” She giggled. “Can I come by again?”

“Sure.” Beca choked out, fighting back her desire to ask Chloe to come back now. Why was she so desperate?

“Awes.” Chloe’s smile grew. She then yawned and stretched. “I’m gonna pass out.” She said mid stretch. 

“You’re so beautiful.” Beca whispered. 

Chloe’s expression changed slightly. 

“So are you Becs. Goodnight.” 

“Night Chlo.” She whispered back. Chloe blew her a kiss then her screen went black. 

She let her phone flop down next to her. 

She made out with a woman tonight. 

She got off grinding like some horny teenager on said woman. 

She couldn’t stop thinking about kissing her again. 

Were Jesse and Stacie right?

Her stomach churned at the thought of Jesse. They just broke up and she was already hooking up with someone. 

“I’m a horrible person.” She mumbled to herself. She rolled over and curled into a ball as everything she was feeling and thinking fought for her attention. Just as she was about to give in and cry her phone dinged. 

Lips: thank you for letting me be a part of this. 

Beca stared at her phone confused. 

Beca: a part of what?

Lips: you figuring out who you are. 

Lips: you don’t have to talk about it...but I know your mind is probably running a mile a minute. 

Beca choked up slightly as Chloe verbalized just what she was struggling with. 

Lips: just know it’s okay. It’s okay to doubt and worry and feel insecure and not understand anything

Lips: embrace it. Live it. Hell, have fun...you can think about it, but don’t overthink it. 

Lips: I’m also here if you want to talk about it...my lips are good for many things ;)

Beca let out a choked laugh. 

Beca: thank you

Then after a beat. 

Beca: can’t wait to see you tonight 

Lips: same 

•••

“You mean you’re seriously not going to tell me anything?” Stacie whined from her seat on Beca’s toilet. 

Beca rolled her eyes from behind the shower curtain and went back to shaving her legs. 

“Nothing to tell Stace.” She replied as nonchalantly as possible. 

“You made out with a hot redhead all night! Did you feel anything? I mean sure kissing anyone can be nice, but what did you feel?” When Beca didn’t answer she continued. “Did she turn you on?” 

The question caught Beca off guard and she laughed nervously in reply. 

Stacie whipped the shower curtain back, a massive grin on her face. 

“Oh my gosh she did!” She exclaimed, pausing to observe just where Beca was shaving. “Prepping for tonight?”

Beca snapped to, slamming the curtain closed, quickly making sure she didn’t cut herself when Stacie scared her. 

“What the fuck Stacie! We’ve talked about this! You can’t just barge into people’s showers!”

“Becaaaaa! You’re avoiding the question!”

“Okay yes!”

“Yes what?” Stacie asked cooly, her face still beaming. 

“Yes she turned me on...we uh...”

“Beca Mitchell did you sleep with her and not call me immediately after?!” Stacie had jumped up and whipped open the shower curtain again. 

Beca angrily closed it. 

“No! Now stop doing that!”

“I’ll stop when you tell me everything.” Stacie said, whipping the curtain open again.

Beca quickly closed it. 

“Fine! We didn’t like have sex or whatever, okay?”

“You don’t sound so sure.”

“Well what’s it called when you orgasm...but over clothes...like, we made out and...”

Stacie let out a loud laugh. “You dry humped each other off?”

“That sounds terrible...it wasn’t terrible.” Beca trailed off quietly. 

“Oh no, it’s quite fun.” Stacie said. “What are your plans tonight? Your landing strip looks very nice.”

“Holy shit Stacie, get out of my bathroom.”

“Fine fine.” Stacie laughed. “So uh I might see Aubrey again tonight.”

Beca peaked around the shower curtain at her. 

“You’re kidding me Stace.”

Stacie shrugged. “I wanna win that bet.”

“I’m not going to pay you $100 to sleep with that bitch!”

“That bitch is the reason you even have Chloe’s number.” Stacie shot back. 

Beca blushed and returned to her shower. 

“Well it looks like we’re both making questionable decisions tonight. Great.” Beca said dryly. 

“Great.” Stacie replied sarcastically. “Speaking of, I need to freshen up too, so I’m gonna head out. I’ll text ya later!”

Beca peaked her head out again. 

“Have fun Stace.” She smiled at her sheepishly. 

“You too Bec.” Stacie said, planting a quick kiss on her cheek. “I’m proud of you.”

“Yeah yeah.” Beca blushed and rolled her eyes. “Back at ya.” She said, smiling as she returned to showering. They really couldn’t stay mad at each other. 

•••

Beca was pouring herself a glass of wine when a knock on her door startled her enough to spill it.

“Shit!” She ran for paper towels. “Just a minute!” She yelled towards her front door. She wiped it up as fast as she could, and tried to calm her nerves as she made her way to the door, peaking through the peep hole. Chloe was casually scrolling through her phone. 

Beca ran her hands over her shirt, quickly adjusting her clothes, then opened the door.

“Hi.” She smiled. 

Chloe returned her smile, letting her eyes drop to her chest with a quirk of her brow. 

“What happened there?” She smirked at her. 

Beca followed her gaze to see two red handprints on her chest, very visible on her white shirt. She looked at her hands in slight horror. They were still pink from the wine she wiped up. 

“Shit.” She blushed as she stepped aside to let Chloe in. 

“Want some help with that?” 

Beca’s eyes shot up to meet Chloe’s. Her tone was sultry but she was smirking. 

Chloe raised her perfectly plucked brow as Beca swung the door closed and locked it. 

“Did you start having fun without me?” She asked, still smirking. 

Beca reached down and slowly began to pull her shirt off, watching how Chloe’s smirk vanished and her eyes dropped to her newly exposed skin. 

“I just need to throw this in the wash and wash my hands.” She said walking past Chloe towards her laundry room. “Help yourself to the wine if you want, there’s a bottle open and a glass for you in my kitchen.”

“I’d love to help myself.”

Beca turned around and blushed as she watched Chloe’s eyes look her up and down. Chloe shot her a wink then made her way into the kitchen. 

She threw her shirt in the wash and started to make her way to her bedroom for a new one, pausing when she heard Chloe yell “would you like a glass?”. 

Beca turned and made her way back to the kitchen, holding in her smile as she watched Chloe’s eyes widen and fixate on her chest. 

“Sure, thanks.” She smiled at her, making her way to the sink to wash off the rest of the wine. “I spilt mine when you got here.”

“How did the hand prints happen?” 

Beca blushed as she turned around and accepted the new glass. 

“Messy clean up.” She shrugged. 

Chloe giggled, taking a sip of wine, her eyes sparkling mirthfully over the rim of her glass. 

“How was your day?” Beca asked, then took a sip, her eyes not leaving Chloe’s. 

Chloe’s lit up as she jumped into an animated story of how she spent the day with some friends, playing games and eating. 

“What about you?”

“Mine was good. Not quite as eventful. I hung out with Stacie and cleaned.” Beca shrugged, setting her wineglass back down. 

“I really like this color, and the fabric looks so soft!” Chloe said excitedly, reaching forward to touch Beca’s bra. Her hand froze just before contact as she realized what she was doing. “Sorry!” She blushed. “I uh...”.

“You can touch it.” Beca practically whispered. “It’s...” she paused to clear her throat. “It is really soft.”

Chloe’s hand reached forward and cupped her gently. Her thumb ran over her nipple and Beca bit her tongue to keep from making noise. Chloe stepped closer, setting her glass next to Beca’s. 

She lifted her other hand up, cupping Beca’s other breast and gave a gentle squeeze. 

“This is very nice.” She said casually, her eyes fixating on Beca’s hardening nipples. “Where’d you get it?”

Beca’s answer was cut off as Chloe delicately pinched one of her nipples. Without thinking she leaned in and kissed Chloe. It was messy, their teeth clashed, but she soon recovered from her eagerness and softened it, letting out a gasp as Chloe found both nipples. Chloe’s tongue took advantage of her open mouth, drawing out a moan as her knees grew weak. 

“Chlo,” Beca mumbled against her lips. “Can we move this to my bedroom?” She felt Chloe smile against her lips as her hands dropped to her hips and pulled her closer. 

“I thought you’d never ask.” She giggled, as she kissed down Beca’s jaw to her neck. “Mmm you smell so good.” 

Beca let out a gasp as Chloe’s mouth dipped lower to her chest. 

“Oh fuck Chlo, bedroom, please...”

Chloe pulled back, her eyes dark, her lips swollen, a rosy tinge to her cheeks. 

Without saying a word she turned and pulled Beca after her. 

 

“So what are you thinking?” Chloe asked somewhat breathlessly, turning and sitting on Beca’s bed. 

Beca looked at her blankly. 

“Second base tonight?” She smirked at her. 

Beca blushed red and couldn’t seem to get her mouth to work. 

“Third?” Chloe’s smile grew. When Beca still didn’t reply she stood and grabbed her hands, pulling her close again. “I’m a home run if you’re up for it.”

Beca tried to reply but it came out as spluttering gibberish. Chloe lifted a finger to her lips and she quieted. 

“I kid...well kinda...we can just make out if you want Beca...I really am game for anything.” She finished her sentence with a quick peck to her lips. Beca’s lips followed hers as she tried to pull back. 

“Do I really have to tell you what I want, or can we just go with the flow and see where tonight takes us?”

“Is anything off limits?” Chloe asked, a slight worry evident. 

Beca’s instinct was to say yes, but she couldn’t think of a single thing to name. 

“No.” She whispered in reply. 

Chloe surged forward kissing her again. Her hands slid to Beca’s waist as she guided her into bed, following smoothly, settling easily on top of her. 

Beca’s hands slid under Chloe’s shirt, pausing to feel the warmth of her skin. Chloe broke the kiss, pulling back slightly, giving Beca room to pull it off. 

“Wow..” Beca whispered. 

“Wow?” Chloe smirked. 

Beca rolled her eyes and blushed cutely. 

“Like you don’t know.” 

Chloe’s smile widened. 

“I am pretty confident about all this.”

“You should be.” She murmured against her skin as she placed a gentle kiss to Chloe’s neck, slowly working her way down. She could feel Chloe’s body respond as she struggled to hold herself up. 

Beca slipped a thigh between Chloe’s legs, holding back a moan as Chloe responded by grinding onto it. She let her hands slip up to cup her breasts. 

All her nervousness was gone as she felt Chloe respond to her touches. She grew bolder and slipped her hands behind her back, making quick work of her bra. Chloe pulled back, letting Beca slip it off her easily. 

Beca’s hands moved to Chloe’s hips to shift her body up, giving her better access to her breasts. She tilted her head up hesitantly, causing Chloe to shudder as her breath grazed her nipple. Chloe’s arms shook as Beca’s hot mouth took it in, her hips responding to her tongue play. She let out a moan when she sucked. 

That was the only encouragement Beca needed. She made out with Chloe’s breast, moving on to the other causing Chloe to lose all coherent thought. 

This continued until Chloe couldn’t take it anymore. She eased her breasts away and replaced them with her mouth, her hands moving to rid Beca of her bra. 

She began to massage Beca’s breast, freezing as Beca whimpered into her mouth while her hands slipped between them and unbuttoned her pants.

She broke the kiss and pulled back slightly as Beca struggled with the zipper. 

“Oh fuck.” She moaned when Beca’s hand slid into her pants. 

Beca moaned as her fingers slipped not only into Chloe’s pants, but into her underwear. Her fingers slid easily into her wet folds. 

She should be scared. 

She thought she would have been grossed out. 

Instead she was beyond turned on as she slid a finger over Chloe’s clit and felt her hips respond. She circled it gently, bringing two fingers together to press firmly. 

Chloe’s mouth found hers, their teeth hit awkwardly as she struggled to pull her pants down to give Beca better access. She let out a frustrated growl when she couldn’t get them off, instead making it so Beca couldn’t move her hand. 

“Roll off me.” Beca laughed, managing to pull her hand out as Chloe did so. Beca looked at her wet fingers, then over at Chloe. 

Chloe’s naked chest was rising and falling rapidly. There were a few love bites appearing on her chest. Her jeans were open and twisted slightly. Beca looked back at her wet fingers, then held eye contact with Chloe. She raised her hand up to her face, noticing a slightly sweet musky smell, then stuck her fingers in her mouth and slowly cleaned them off, watching Chloe let out a little gasp. 

“Beca...” she whispered breathlessly. 

Beca leaned in and kissed her, opening her mouth to let Chloe taste herself. She broke it, pulling back again. 

“You taste so good Chlo...I honestly wasn’t sure what to expect...”

“It’s better at the source...” Chloe said, then blushed. “I’m sorry, that was so lame.” 

Beca let out a small laugh, then grew serious. 

“I’ll be the judge of that.” She winked, then moved to help Chloe out of her jeans and underwear. She sat on her knees, examining Chloe. “Like, part of me is maybe jealous you look so good...but I don’t think it’s actual jealousy...I don’t want to look like you...I...” Beca paused, thoughtful. 

“You?” Chloe asked patiently, or impatiently, there was a lot of talking going on. 

“I don’t want to be you, I want to do you.” Beca finished, moving between Chloe’s legs, pushing her thighs gently to open them more. 

Chloe couldn’t speak, her voice caught in her throat as she watched Beca lower herself down. 

Beca brushed her fingers over her outer lips. 

“Do you mind me taking my time? I’ve uh, never been this close to another...ummm...you know..”

“Vagina?” Chloe laughed. “Take your time...but please don’t just look...”

Beca laughed at that, laying herself down. Her hot breath grazed Chloe’s lips and Chloe had to fight lifting her hips up to close the distance. Beca ran a finger down her slit, reaching forward to spread it open. She ran her finger up, circling Chloe’s clit, then moved back down to her entrance, pausing to lookup at Chloe again. Chloe nodded yes and Beca slipped a finger in. Chloe’s hips shifted up instinctively, and Beca slipped a second finger in easily. 

They began a rhythm and Beca clenched her thighs together for some sort of relief as she felt Chloe’s muscles gripping her fingers. She moved in then and took a tentative lick, her tongue flattening against Chloe’s clit. 

Chloe let out a gasp and a long moan when her tongue then moved quickly, flicking against her clit, her fingers still moving in and out. 

This continued for a while until Chloe lost control. She reached down, slipping her hands through Beca’s hair, pulling her hard against her, causing Beca’s fingers to slip out. Beca let Chloe take control and ride her mouth until her thighs began to quiver. Her body stiffened and with a loud cry she came on Beca’s mouth. Beca continued to lick her sensually until Chloe’s hand that had relaxed in her hair moved to pull her up and into a passionate kiss. 

“Holy fuck Beca..” She panted, breaking the kiss. “Were you lying about experimenting? Was this really your first time?”

Beca laughed shyly. 

“Was it really okay? I know I have a lot to improve on, you don’t have to sugarcoat it.”

“Beca,” Chloe started, shifting to move Beca off her and onto her back. “Can I show you just how much I appreciated that?”

Beca answered with a kiss and she relaxed as Chloe slid her pants and underwear off. 

Chloe kissed her deeply, then made her way down to Beca’s breasts, pausing to give them attention, while her hand continued down, slowly teasing her very wet lips. 

“Mmmm...it looks like you liked what you did too..” Chloe smiled at Beca, watching her facial expressions as she brushed her clit. “You’re so sexy Beca.” She purred, circling her clit, then moving lower. Beca stifled a moan. “Oh honey...” Chloe leaned in, letting her lips graze Beca’s as her fingers moved back up to her clit. “Please don’t quiet yourself, let me hear you.” Her fingers slid down, then into Beca while her palm pressed into her clit. Beca moaned and surged forward, silencing herself against Chloe’s lips. 

Chloe deepened the kiss briefly, then broke it despite Beca’s attempts to continue. 

“I want to hear you.” She whispered, pulling her fingers out and up to her mouth. Beca groaned at the sight of it, then whimpered as Chloe kissed her way down her body and settled between her legs. 

They held eye contact, Beca watching as Chloe hovered close, letting her breath ghost over her. Her eyes fluttered closed and her head tilted back, trying to stifle her moan when Chloe moved in, kissing her softly, her tongue slipping in between her folds, exploring. Chloe’s fingers dug into her thigh, drawing out a louder moan. She pulled back slightly, a smile on her face. 

“Becs please don’t hold back.” She said, giving another little squeeze to her thigh as she dove back in. 

Beca squirmed, biting her lip. 

Chloe watched her while her tongue made a pass over her clit again. 

“Mmmm.” She hummed against her, watching Beca bite her lip harder. She pulled back again. “I like this challenge.” She smirked. Beca’s eyes found hers. “I’m going to help you...” she paused to lick along Beca’s slit. Once again Beca stifled a moan. “I’m going to help you get over this shyness.” She licked slowly up Beca again. “You are so sexy Beca.” Another lick, Beca whimpered. “God so sexy.” She leaned in and gently sucked her clit. “Don’t hold back on me, every noise you make is so hot.” 

Chloe decided to stop the teasing and gave herself over to pleasuring Beca. Beca’s moans started quietly, but as Chloe continued she couldn’t hold back, spurring Chloe on more. 

“Mmm baby.” She cried out. Chloe paused, the “baby” catching her attention. Beca lifted her hips up, aching for more contact, bringing another smile to Chloe’s face as she remembered their conversation the previous day. 

Chloe slowly brought Beca up to the edge, and then over, not stopping even as Beca’s legs squeezed her head tightly. Beca’s cries were muffled from between her thighs, but they were still there, loud, not censored in the slightest. 

Beca finally relaxed, allowing Chloe to move up and settle next to her. 

“Chlo...” she said breathlessly. 

“Was that okay?” Chloe asked with a smirk. 

“Chloe I think I’m gay.”

Chloe leaned in and kissed her sweetly. 

“Gay? Or bi? Or..?” She asked her curiously. 

“Definitely gay.” Beca replied, her eyes moving from the ceiling to Chloe’s. “I was with Jes for so long and never felt what I felt just now...I didn’t know sex was so...good.”

Chloe’s smile widened. 

“Maybe it’s just me.” She joked. 

Beca laughed softly, one hand moving up to tuck some loose hair behind Chloe’s ear. 

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

Chloe looked over at the clock, it was pushing ten pm. 

“I want to stay for more, but I have to work super early tomorrow.” She leaned in to kiss Beca again. “Are you okay? Do you want me to say longer?”

Beca smiled. “No that’s fine, I’m good. Do you think you’d be up for more some other time?” She asked, turning bright red. 

Chloe’s beaming smile made Beca blush more. 

“I’d love to. Text me sometime this week.” She winked at her, kissed her once more, then hopped out of bed and began getting dressed. “My week is pretty booked between work and some prior engagements, but I’d love to swing by between things or something.”

“Yeah sure...I can make myself free whenever, my schedule isn’t too set in stone. How about you text me?” Beca ended with a wink. 

“Perf.” Chloe climbed back into bed fully dressed. “I’ll see myself out, but can I have one more kiss for the road?”

Beca lifted herself up on her elbows and met Chloe in a soft, sweet kiss. 

“Night Beca.” She said, leaving one more kiss on her cheek. “I’ll text ya.”

“Gnight Chlo.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m gay and I can’t get enough of you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know where I’m going with this, I promise ;)

Beca: Stacie. 

Stace-face: Beca. 

Beca: would you prefer I come out to you over text or should I wait until we’re in person?

Beca’s phone lit up immediately and she smiled as Stacie’s face came into view when she accepted the FaceTime call. 

“Beca Mitchell tell me everything.” Stacie beamed at her. 

“You got mad at me when you thought I had sex and didn’t call you immediately after, so this is me calling you.” Beca smirked, then turned the volume down as Stacie squealed loudly. 

“WAIT!” She yelled. “I called you.” Her expression had changed to mock anger. 

Beca laughed and rolled her eyes. 

“Stacie, I’m gay.” Beca said shyly. 

Stacie’s expression softened and a massive warm smile lit up her face. 

“Tell me everything.” She smiled at her. 

Beca blushed, then told her about her night with Chloe. 

“She left about a half hour ago and texted me she had fun and couldn’t wait to see me again.”

“Are you going to ask her on a date?” 

“A date?” Beca looked confused. “Stacie I literally broke up with Jesse the other night. I’m not ready to date...” she paused, blushing more. “Chloe and I kinda agreed that she’d help me experiment...a friends with benefits situation.”

“There’s nothing wrong with that, but be careful Becs.” Stacie looked thoughtful. “Do you like her?”

“Well, yeah I like her...I’ve enjoyed doing everything...I don’t want to do that with anyone else right now...but like romantic like like? I don’t even know her.”

Stacie still looked thoughtful but didn’t say anything. 

“What are you thinking Stace?” 

“I’m thinking you’re doing exactly what I told you to do but now I’m doubting my advice and I’m worried.” Before Beca could reply Stacie continued. “I just want you to be careful.”

“I’m good Stace, no worries.” Beca smiled at her reassuringly. 

“So the sex was that good?” Stacie’s demeanor switched from worried to salacious in an instant. 

“Holy shit, Stacie, I didn’t know sex could be...well...fun. Jesse and I always had to use lube...” 

“Oh wow Becs, five years worth of lube? How much did that cost you?”

Beca laughed. 

“How was seeing Aubrey?”

Stacies face lit up. 

“Beca she’s actually really cool! She can sing AND rap! That’s actually how she met Chloe, they went to college together and were in an a cappella group! Well, up until Chloe got into vet school.”

“Chloe’s a vet?” 

Stacie’s smile wavered slightly, then she let out a loud laugh. 

“You ate her out but don’t know what she does for work?” She laughed. 

Beca turned bright red. 

“Guess you gotta work on the ‘friends’ part of the friends with benefits huh?” Stacie smirked at her. 

“I met her three nights ago and all we’ve done is hook up...” Beca mumbled. “She doesn’t know what I do either.”

“Maybe ‘fuck buddy’ is a better name for y’all.” Stacie suggested. 

“So do I owe you $100?” Beca asked bitterly, not sure why she was upset that Stacie knew more about Chloe than she did. 

Stacie grew shy and blushed, an extremely rare sight for Beca. 

“No.” She said softly. “Beca she’s different.”

Beca smiled at her warmly. 

“That’s awesome Stacie.”

“Yeah?” Stacie looked unsure. 

“Yeah.“ 

“Thanks Becs...I’m going to pass out, but let’s get lunch tomorrow?”

“Sure! Come to my office whenever.” 

•••

Beca’s day flew by. Lunch with Stacie had been great, and as much as she hated to admit it, the idea of Aubrey was growing on her. She had just settled in for the evening to watch Netflix and eat her Chinese takeout when her phone dinged. 

Lips: you busy?

Her face lit up as she replied right away. 

Beca: nope

Lips: you home?

Beca: yup

Lips: care to let me in?

Beca felt her stomach flutter as she hopped off her couch and rushed to her front door, pausing to examine herself. She was suddenly regretting changing into her sweats and oversized band shirt. She had thrown her hair up into a messy bun and washed her makeup off as soon as she got home. 

Oh well. Nothing she could do about that now. 

She opened the door and felt her jaw drop. Chloe was in a tight mini skirt, cute white blouse, a leather jacket, and super cute boots. Her hair was curled and her makeup was flawless. She desperately snapped her mouth closed, hoping Chloe didn’t notice. A smirk spread across Chloe’s red lips, she had noticed. 

That lipstick looked so...kissable. 

“Hi Becs, sorry to just drop by without warning, can I come in?” She asked sweetly. 

Beca was blushing a cute shade of pink as she stepped aside to let Chloe in. 

“Did I interrupt anything?” Chloe was still smirking at her, her eyes slowly trailing up and down Beca’s body. 

Beca looked down and cringed when she saw her socks didn’t even match. 

“Uh, nope...just about to eat dinner and watch tv.”

Chloe’s smile widened as their eyes met. 

“Where are you heading?” Beca asked, for some reason growing nervous under Chloe’s gaze. “You look beautiful.” She added, blushing more. 

“I have a...” Chloe paused, her eyes dropping to Beca’s lips, watching her lick them self consciously. “a friend...I’m meeting a friend for dinner.”

“Oh cool. Where you guys go...” Beca couldn’t finish her sentence. Chloe had dropped her bag, snagged her oversized shirt and pulled her in for a searing kiss. 

Chloe continued to kiss her way to Beca’s neck. 

“Fuck Beca you’re so hot. I literally only have ten minutes, but can I...” she had pushed Beca back towards her couch, catching her from falling onto it when the back of her knees hit. 

Chloe’s lips returned to Beca’s while her hands moved to slide her sweatpants completely off. She pushed Beca onto the couch and dropped to her knees, pulling Beca’s hips towards her. 

Beca’s breath caught in her throat as Chloe’s red lips left a trail up her inner thigh. She moaned loudly when Chloe didn’t tease her at all but dove right in. Beca came embarrassingly quickly. Chloe quickly cleaned her up, then stood up and straightened herself out. She looked down at Beca fondly. 

“I’m gonna use your bathroom to fix my makeup, then I’ll head out.”

Beca stared her, her mind in a confused fog. 

“What just happened?” She asked herself in a whisper as she heard her bathroom door click closed. 

Five minutes later Chloe came out looking like she hadn’t just eaten Beca on her couch. 

Beca stood awkwardly waiting for her. Chloe walked up and ran her thumb along Beca’s bottom lip. 

“I made a bit of a mess of you here, sorry.” She winked at her, wiping some of her lipstick off Beca’s lips. “Well, I’m not really sorry.” She smirked. “Why’d you have to look so fuckable?”

Beca laughed. 

“Fuckable is not the right word. You look fuckable.”

Chloe smiled softly at her, then stepped closer. She leaned in and placed a soft kiss to Beca’s cheek. 

“I couldn’t stop thinking of doing that to you all day.” She whispered. “Thanks for indulging me.” She pulled back with a wink. 

“Indulging you?” Beca felt a random streak of bravery run through her as she grabbed Chloe by her hips and pulled her close. “Can I return the favor before you go?” She watched Chloe’s eyes darken. 

Chloe let out a frustrated groan. 

“I’m actually late to dinner...when I said ten minutes what I meant was I should have been there ten minutes ago.” She pouted slightly. 

Beca’s bottom lip jutted out in a pout. 

“Okay, we’ll rain check then.” She smiled at her. “Have fun Chlo.”

“You too Beca.” Chloe pulled her into a tight hug that Beca felt herself melt into as she was enveloped by Chloe’s perfume. 

“You smell so good.” She whispered into Chloe’s neck. 

Chloe squeezed her tighter, then broke the hug.

“Night Bec.”

“Night Chlo.”

Chloe walked out and Beca returned to her now cold Chinese and Netflix. 

•••

The next two days passed uneventfully. Beca was so busy at work she was barely home, and when she was home it was to eat and sleep.

Thursday’s schedule was the same. She was finally packing up at 10pm when her phone rang. 

She smiled when she saw it was Chloe. She hadn’t talked to her since the last night she swung by. 

“Hi.” She said, holding her phone awkwardly against her shoulder while she tried to pack up her laptop. 

“What are you doing?” Chloe asked, somewhat quietly. Beca could make out voices in the background. 

“Just packing up at work, then gonna head home. What are you doing?” 

“Trying to see if I can see you tonight.” Chloe said playfully. 

Beca had been exhausted and ready for bed, but she suddenly perked up. 

“I’ll be home in like 20 if you want to come over?” 

“I’ll meet you there.” Chloe said cheerfully. 

“Cool.”

“Cool.” Chloe laughed then hung up. 

 

She managed to walk up to her apartment door just as Chloe raised her hand to knock. 

“Hi.” She smirked at her. 

Chloe jump and spun to face her. 

“Hi.” She smiled in return. 

“Excuse me.” Beca said, squeezing past Chloe to unlock the door. She let her in, dropping her bags on her kitchen table. 

She turned and Chloe was on her, quickly helping rid Beca of her coat and then all their clothes as they stumbled back to her bedroom. 

They fell into bed together, a mess of limbs, kisses trailing along each other’s bodies. 

Chloe settled her hips between Beca’s, their slickness sliding easily together. Beca choked back a moan, her nails digging lightly into Chloe’s back, her legs wrapping around her waste. They ground into each other, their breaths equally uneven as the panted into sloppy kisses. 

“Becaaaa...” Chloe moaned as she came. Beca’s orgasm followed shortly after as Chloe collapsed onto her, panting heavily into her neck. Her lips grazed Beca’s neck, leaving soft kisses as she came to. She raised herself up slightly, a small smile on her face as she examined Beca’s, leaning in to kiss her lips softly. 

“How’s your week been?” She asked Beca. 

Beca smiled back at her, wrapping her arms around her tighter, hugging her close. 

“Work has been exhausting. I haven’t been getting home until close to midnight. Tonight was an early night.”

“Yeah? What do you do?”

“I’m a junior music producer....so like on the bottom of the totem pole. But they’re giving me more things to work on which has been super awesome, like they’re liking my work.” Beca got more and more excited as she spoke. 

Chloe leaned in and kissed her excitedly. 

“That’s so cool Beca! Anything I know or you could show me?” 

“Ummm maybe...” Beca grew shy. “I didn’t bring anything home with me tonight...I have some old stuff...mostly my own mixes.” 

Chloe’s face lit up. 

“Do you play anything? Oh my gosh do you sing??” 

If Beca wasn’t pinned underneath Chloe she would have flinched back a bit. Chloe was very excited. 

“I play a bunch of instruments...and yeah, I sing a little...” She grew shy again, she knew she was talented, but she didn’t like being the center of attention and showcasing it. 

“Sing me something?” Chloe had read Beca’s shyness and softened her approach, asking her with big puppy dog eyes. 

“Not fair.” Beca mumbled. 

Chloe smirked, breaking her begging expression. “What’s not?”

“I think you could get whatever you want from me asking like that.” Beca turned beet red as Chloe’s face lit up. 

“Is that so?” She asked seductively. She started to slide down Beca’s body. 

Beca moaned as Chloe’s body slid over her, hitting her in exactly the right spot. 

“Sing for me Beca?” She asked with a sweet doe eyed look. 

Beca practically melted and started singing the first thing that came to mind. 

She sang the first lyrics of Titanium, her eyes watching Chloe’s face light up as she continued to sink lower. 

Her voice caught in her throat when Chloe’s warm mouth greeted her, her tongue darting out, entering her as deep as it could. 

“Keep singing.” Chloe hummed against her. 

Beca tried her best. She only got half a verse out, the second half ending in a loud moan. 

“Oh god Chloe yes, right there, oh faster baby.” Chloe’s tongue worked in and out of her, her thumb pressing into her clit. If Beca wasn’t so lost in the pleasure of it she would have been embarrassed by the porn noises she was making. 

She never realized women could actually sound like that in real life.

She came with a long moan. 

Chloe kissed her way back up, smiling into the kiss Beca pulled her into. 

“You’re so fucking hot Beca.”

“Chloe, ride me.” She said breathlessly. 

Chloe pulled back to look at her curiously, not quite following. 

“Baby, ride me face.”

The ‘baby’ did multiple things to Chloe she didn’t want to think about. The only one she’d address was just how wet it made her, motivating her to move quickly up Beca’s body. 

She carefully kneeled over Beca’s face, making sure she wasn’t on her hair. Beca reached up, her eagerness aparent, and pulled her down, her mouth quickly bringing out all kinds of expletives from Chloe’s. It didn’t take long for her to bring Chloe up and over the edge. She collapsed off of her, flopping to the bed in the opposite direction as Beca. 

She roused a little when she felt Beca get up and move to snuggle into her. 

“Wow...” Chloe sighed. 

“That’s what I was thinking.” Beca giggled, kissing Chloe’s shoulder sweetly. 

Beca glanced up and over at her clock and groaned. 

“I have an early day tomorrow.” She said sadly. 

Chloe looked over at the clock, it was after 11. 

“Me too.” She replied, turning to kiss Beca’s lips briefly. 

“Do you...” Beca was about to ask Chloe if she wanted to stay the night when Chloe hopped up and out of bed. 

“This was fun babe.” She winked at her, emphasizing the word babe. She looked around curiously for her clothes. Her eyes met Beca’s again. “Wait, were you saying something?”

“Nope.” Beca said, suddenly afraid to ask her to stay. “Actually, yeah. What are your plans tomorrow night?” 

Chloe sat down next to her, lifting a hand to run her fingers through Beca’s hair. She looked thoughtful, then worried. 

“I have a...dinner thing with a friend.”

The weird pause and the way it was worded caught Beca’s attention. 

“What kind of dinner with a friend?”

Chloe blushed more. 

“I have a date.” She said softly, her eyes watching Beca’s face closely. 

“Oh that’s cool.” Beca smiled at her, pushing down the queasy feeling it gave her. Chloe still watched her worriedly. “Chloe, you can go on dates, you can tell me about this. We uh...we should probably maybe define this a little better?”

A weird look flashed across Chloe’s face, but was quickly covered up by her sweet smile. 

“Sure Becs...ummm...” she looked nervous. “What are we doing?”

“What do you want this to be?” Beca replied nervously. 

“Do you always answer questions with a question?” Chloe joked. 

“Do I?” Beca joked back. 

Chloe laughed and lay down next to Beca again. 

“I don’t know what I’m looking for Beca...I’m going on dates, nothing serious...I uh...” she suddenly turned bright red. “I went on a date Monday night...when I stopped by here, I was late to that date.”

Beca’s jaw dropped. 

“I’m dating but not in a relationship with anyone...and you’re the only one I’m sleeping with.” Chloe spoke so fast Beca had a hard time keeping up. “Do you...do you want to stop this...umm fuck buddy arrangement we have?”

“No.” Beca’s reply was so fast it was almost embarrassing. She blushed. “I like this...I like experimenting with you...I like...” she bit her tongue. She thought she maybe liked Chloe, but she hadn’t even known her a week, she also wasn’t ready to date anyone yet. “I like this.” She ended softly. 

“Me too.” Chloe whispered back. 

“Wanna move this to friends with benefits though? I’d like to get to know you...I mean if you want, it’s totally cool if not, like I get...” 

Chloe cut Beca off with a kiss. 

“Sure. You’re okay with me going on dates?”

“Sure.” Beca said cheerily. A little too cheerily. “And like, if you meet someone you want to be more serious with, we can totally end this...”

“End this?” Chloe’s brow furrowed slightly. 

“I mean like the physical, I’d like to continue the friendship side of it...I mean if it comes to that.”

“Right.” Chloe examined her face closely. She moved in and kissed her deeply, sliding up and onto Beca, quickly slipping a leg between them. She began to grind into her, Beca moaned into Chloe’s kiss. “I’m okay with this arrangement.” She whispered, holding eye contact with Beca as she slipped easily along her thigh. “Fuck I can’t get enough of you.” She moaned into her mouth, their hips picking up pace. 

They made out, grinding slowly into each other. Their orgasms building just as slowly as their kiss. 

“Stay the night?” Beca whispered, coming down from her high, nervously biting her lip as Chloe lifted her head from her shoulder to look at her. 

“Yeah?” Chloe asked, a shy smile on her face. 

“Yeah.” Beca’s smile grew. 

“Okay.” Chloe smiled into another kiss. 

They continued to make out until they fell asleep, awkwardly pulling the blankets over themselves, their heads at the foot of the bed, their bodies fitting together perfectly.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s angst and smut and a little more angst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me for the angst?

Two months passed quickly. Aubrey and Stacie became official. Beca spent almost every other night in bed with Chloe. On the off nights they hung out as just friends.

By the second month Beca knew Chloe inside and out. Both literally and figuratively. Some nights Chloe would swing by for a quick fuck, others they’d spend hours together in bed, and on the off nights they cooked dinner together, watched movies, and just talked. 

Neither of them had been on a date since they defined their friends with benefits arrangement. For some reason after that conversation Chloe cancelled the date she had planned for the next night. Beca definitely wasn’t complaining though, but she wasn’t brave enough to ask Chloe why.

There was rarely a night they didn’t see each other. Tonight was one of those rare nights. Actually, tonight was even more rare, it was the second night in a row. 

It was Saturday night and Beca found herself out at her favorite bar with Stacie and Aubrey. She was distracted by the fact that Chloe was out on a second date with a girl she met last night. Chloe had casually mentioned to Beca on Thursday night that she had a date, but emphasized how much she didn’t want to go, that her grandma had set her up with a nurse who had saved her life. She was absolutely dreading it but felt she owed the woman who saved her grandma. 

Beca found herself hoping more and more that was the truth. Chloe had said she’d try to break away early and stop by to say hi, but that didn’t happen.

Chloe hadn’t called or text, and according to Stacie (who heard it from Aubrey), Chloe was going out with the girl again tonight. 

Beca didn’t know how to feel about this. Well, she knew she felt a little queasy and uneasy and overall unhappy, but she thinks that had to do with whatever stomach bug was going around at work. 

She was totally fine. 

Happy even. 

Chloe deserved the world. 

“Beca?”

Beca was roused from her wandering thoughts, not really listening to whatever Stacie and Aubrey were talking about. 

“Jesse?” She was slightly shocked, but surprisingly not disappointed to see him right now. 

“Hi.” He smiled shyly at her, then glanced at Aubrey and Stacie. “Hey guys.”

Beca examined him closely. He looked good, he had grown a short beard, which she begrudgingly thought looked handsome. She had never let him grow one in the past. She hated the feel of it. 

“How’s it going?” She asked him with a friendly smile. That seemed to calm his nerves. 

“Actually uh...this is awkward, but Aubrey mentioned you guys would be here tonight and I came to see you...”

Beca’s brows shot up and she saw Aubrey turn a slight shade of red when Stacie kicked her under the table. 

“Would you...can we talk?” He looked so nervous, it reminded Beca of when he had asked her out years ago. Her heart softened. 

Stacie’s hand moved to rest on her arm. She turned and smiled at her. 

“No it’s cool.”

Jesse’s face lit up and he reached a hand out to help her up. 

“Cool. Can I buy you a drink?” 

Beca laughed and showed him her full one still in her hand. 

“Right, well let’s get me one then.” He winked at her. 

They sat down at a table in the back corner that gave some semblance of privacy. 

“How ya been Becs?”

“Surprisingly good Jes. How have you been?” Beca smiled at him. 

“Same.” He smiled softly. “Actually...” He looked slightly pained. “I’ve been terrible Beca...I miss you so much.”

Beca felt her heart break. 

“I miss your friendship too Jes.”

“Friendship. Right.” He mumbled. 

“Hey...” she said, placing a hand on his. 

He met her eyes with a determined look. 

“I miss your friendship too Beca....would you be open to being friends again?”

“Totes.” She beamed at him. 

“Totes?” He laughed, causing her to laugh and blush slightly. 

“Shut up.” She giggled. “It’s something a friend says all the time. I started saying it ironically, like to mock her, but now it’s uh...who I am?” 

They both laughed and fell into a comfortable silence, finishing their drinks. 

“Hey uh, I’m totally behind on my Netflix binges...wanna come over and watch something? I’m not super in a bar hang mood tonight.” She couldn’t say why she asked that, but seeing his face light up made her happy. She really did miss hanging out with him. 

“Yeah, let me close my tab and we can head out.”

“Cool, I’ll just say goodbye to Aubrey and Stacie.”

•••

“Becs is this a good idea?” Stacie whispered, concern etched on her face. 

“Why wouldn’t it be?” Aubrey looked offended. “He’s a great guy.”

“And from what you said, he’s still hung up on her.” Stacie said angrily. 

“He’s hung up on me...?” Beca whispered confused. 

“He’s walking over here now.” Aubrey whisper hissed. 

“Be careful Becs.” Stacie said quietly. 

“I’ll be fine.” Beca rolled her eyes, then smiled at her. “Thanks.”

“Ready Beca?” He asked her. 

“Yup. Night guys!” Beca said cheerily as Jesse escorted her out. 

•••

“You’ve got to be kidding me! Benji does your laundry for you too?” Beca was crying tears of laughter as Jesse looked at her sheepishly from the other end of her couch. 

He scratched the back of his head awkwardly. 

“Yeah...I still don’t know how to do it...” he laughed. 

They had spent the last hour and a half catching up and Beca was honestly so happy. 

“I’ve missed you ya big idiot.” She smiled at him. 

“I’ve missed you...” Jesse was interrupted by a knock at her door. “Expecting someone?” He asked curiously. 

Beca’s heart began to race. 

“Oh a friend said she might swing by to hang out for a bit, maybe that’s her.”

Jesse started to get up and she waved him off. 

“I got it.” She smiled, hopping up. 

She tried to not skip to her front door. She was equally excited and nervous. 

She peaked through the peep hole and saw Chloe texting. She felt her phone vibrate and swung the door open with a big smile. 

“Hey.” She beamed at Chloe, keeping the door closed enough that it blocked Jesse’s view. 

Chloe’s eyes looked slightly watery. 

“I’m sorry.” She whispered. 

Beca’s smile fell. 

“For what?”

Chloe reached forward and tugged on Beca’s shirt. 

“Can I come in?”

“Of course...I uh...I have company.” Beca said awkwardly, stepping back to let Chloe in. 

Chloe’s expression became unreadable as her hand slipped from Beca’s shirt when Beca stepped back. 

“Oh I don’t wanna interrupt...I can see you tomorrow?” She somehow looked equally crushed and hopeful. 

“No way dude, come in!” Beca insisted, grabbing her hand and pulling her in, while trying to think through how to get rid of Jesse. 

“Jesse?” Chloe looked at him confused. 

“Do I know you?” He looked equally as confused. 

“Oh...” Chloe blushed slightly. “I’m friends with Aubrey...we met like kinda...”

“Oh! I remember you!” He said excitedly. “You were at the Remington...” he trailed off remembering it was the night he broke up with Beca and maybe another night he was a little too drunk to remember. 

“Jesse this is my friend Chloe.” Beca offered, confused by both their demeanor. 

“Nice to officially meet you.” Jesse said happily, jumping up to shake her hand. 

They stood there awkwardly. Beca was panicking internally, trying to figure out how to handle this situation. 

Jesse thankfully saved the day. 

“Well I don’t want to intrude on your guys plans.” He smiled at them and Beca felt like she could kiss him for being so perfect. 

“I had such a good night Jes. Thank you.” Beca stepped forward and let him envelope her in a hug. 

It was a little too long for a friendly hug, and Beca’s eyes opened to see Chloe’s, once again watery. She tried to pull back and that seemed to tip Jesse off to reality and he let her go. 

“Thanks for an amazing night Becs.” He smiled warmly at her. “I’ll call you.” He said as he leaned in and placed a kiss on top of her head. 

“Okay.” She smiled back at him, then walked him out. 

“Are you guys back together..?” Chloe asked. Her tone unreadable. 

Beca turned from locking her door, a shocked expression on her face. 

“Are you serious?”

“Yes I’m serious. What am I supposed to think when I come over to find your ex-boyfriend here at 11 o’clock at night?” She huffed, not looking at Beca. 

“What if it was a date?” Beca asked, growing frustrated herself. “You were on one tonight AND last night. Why can’t I?”

Chloe’s eyes watered, but she wouldn’t look at Beca. 

“You can date Beca.” She sighed sadly. “I’m sorry I interrupted you guys.” Her eyes finally met Beca’s. “I can go.”

Beca felt her chest tighten painfully. 

“No don’t go...” she whispered, stepping close to Chloe. Her hands hesitantly reached up to snag her shirt. “I’m sorry...tonight wasn’t a date...I ran into him at the bar and we just hung out and caught up...as friends, nothing more.”

“Nothing more?” Chloe asked, her expression softening. 

“Not a chance in hell of their being anything more with him.” Beca smiled at her softly. 

Chloe returned her smile. 

“How..how was your date? Must’ve been good for their to be two in a row.” Beca winked and faked a smile. She really didn’t like this conversation. 

Chloe’s expression clouded. 

“I regret it Beca...”

“Why? The life saver wasn’t fun?” She joked, while feeling like she was dying. 

“Beca...” Chloe’s eyes watered. She reached forward and cupped Beca’s cheeks, pulling her closer. “Am I the only one who sees this?”

Beca’s heart sped up. 

“I...” she whispered. “Did you sleep with her...?” Her stomach dropped. Why did she ask that? Why does the answer scare her?

“Beca...” Chloe choked out, her hands dropping to her side. 

Beca waited for her answer. 

“Yes.” Chloe whispered. 

Beca choked up a bit and looked away. 

“Beca?” Chloe whispered nervously. 

Beca looked back. Her eyes had teared up slightly. She let her head tilt back as she squeezed her eyes shut, holding back her tears. 

“I’m sorry Chlo. I shouldn’t be reacting like this. This was our arrangement.” She opened her eyes and looked back at Chloe, offering her a small smile. “You aren’t the only one who sees this.” She choked out. 

“I’m so sorry Beca...I wish I never went out with her...”

Chloe had teared up, her hands began to ring her shirt. 

Beca stepped closer, reaching forward to hold Chloe’s hands, calming them. 

“Chloe, it’s okay. It’s not like you were cheating on me.” She offered her a weak smile. 

“It feels like it though...”

Beca stepped in and kissed her lips softly. Chloe’s arms slipped tightly around her waist, pulling her close. 

“You’re not the only one who sees this...” she whispered, stepping back out of Chloe’s embrace. “But...” she watched Chloe’s face fall. “I’m not giving you what you need...you want more right?“

“Yeah..” Chloe whispered. 

“I don’t know if I’m ready for more...” Beca choked out. She spoke without thinking and felt her stomach flop uncomfortably at the pained expression on Chloe’s face. 

“Right.” Chloe cleared her throat. “That’s totes okay.” 

“Chlo...I...”

“Beca, I understand, it’s fine.” Chloe offered her a weak smile. “But..what do you want?”

“I don’t know...” she whispered. “Not seeing you last night and knowing you were with her tonight too, it killed me...I don’t want to feel this way...I don’t want to be jealous...”

“You don’t have to be jealous..” Chloe whispered, stepping closer to Beca. 

Beca let out a frustrated laugh. 

“How Chloe? I mean...it’s you...you’re perfect in every fucking way.” She looked up at the ceiling as she spoke. “I can’t imagine losing your friendship, but if we keep this up, I know I’ll lose it because I can’t handle seeing you with someone else.”

“You don’t have to see me with someone else.” Chloe whispered, her breath ghosting Beca’s cheek. 

Beca looked down, thrown off by how close Chloe was. 

“What?” She croaked. 

“You don’t have to be jealous...” She reached up and tucked some loose strands of hair behind Beca’s ear, letting her hand brush her cheek as she pulled back. “You don’t have to commit to anything right now...there’s no pressure Beca...” Chloe grasped Beca’s shirt, tugging it gently with both hands. “But I want you to know, I think you are perfect, and I don’t want to see you with anyone else either.” She paused, her eyes dropping to Beca’s lips. Beca licked them self consciously, pulling a little smile from Chloe. “I’m addicted to you Beca.” She pulled Beca flush against her, her hands slid to her hips. “I’m not ready to give you up.” She leaned in hesitantly, letting her breath mix with Beca’s erratic breathing, then closed the distance with a soft, gentle kiss, pulling back with a satisfied sigh. “I know you’re not ready for more, but would you be open to continuing this?”

Beca looked at her confused as she tried to process what Chloe asked. 

Chloe leaned in and kissed her again, this time deeper, her tongue grazed Beca’s lips but went no further. 

“What if we continued the friends with benefits, but exclusively?”

Beca’s brow furrowed more. 

“But that’s just...”

“No.” Chloe interrupted her. “You won’t be my girlfriend...we won’t be dating...well just be having ummm...” she seemed to struggle for a moment. “Exclusive fun.”

“Exclusive fun?” Beca repeated, processing it all. 

“It’s okay if you don’t want to...” Chloe added, looking somewhat hopeful. 

“So...no dating...each other or anyone else...we’ll just be friends who sleep together?”

“Yup.”

“I don’t think that’s a thing Chloe...” she watched Chloe struggle to keep a neutral expression. “But I’m not ready to give you up yet...you’re on my mind all the time.” She watched a smile break through and hugged Chloe tight, resting her head against her chest. Chloe’s heart was beating quickly and Beca pulled her closer, breathing in her perfume, and a hint of something more. She tilted her head up and breathed Chloe in more. 

Yup. That was definitely someone else’s perfume. She tilted back a bit and noticed a small hickey peeking out from under her shirt collar. She stepped back out of Chloe’s embrace. 

“You..” she cleared her throat, watching Chloe’s worried expression. “You smell like her...right where she marked you.”

Chloe’s face grew pale. 

“Beca...I’m so sorry.” 

“It’s fine Chlo...just ummm...maybe we can pick this up another day? I’m super drained and just want to go to sleep.”

“Yeah...of course.” Chloe grabbed her purse off the couch. “Can I see you tomorrow?” She asked nervously, stepping closer, but holding back from touching Beca. 

“Sure...just text me.” Beca offered her a soft smile. 

“Okay...gnight Beca.”

“Night Chlo.” Beca replied, walking her to her door. 

“Beca, I..” Chloe seemed to choke up, her hand hovering over the doorknob. 

It made Beca’s heart ache. She stepped in and placed a soft kiss on Chloe’s cheek. 

“I’m not going anywhere Beale.” 

Chloe’s eyes teared up and she looked away, trying to compose herself. 

Beca reached up and cupped her cheeks gently, pulling her face closer to hers. Chloe’s watery blues met hers and welled up more. Beca couldn’t stand it, she closed the distance, kissing Chloe firmly. Chloe responded hesitantly, her hands slowly made their way up to Beca’s hips, squeezing lightly. 

Beca whimpered into the kiss, causing something in Chloe to snap. Her hesitant hands moved confidently to her butt and squeezed her closer, pulling a small moan from Beca as their mouths opened and tongues danced. Chloe turned them, pinning Beca against her door. Beca’s hands tangled in her hair. 

They made out like this until their lips were raw and they were squirming against each other, the need apparent. 

Chloe broke the kiss. 

“Becs, I should go...” Beca looked up at her with a dreamy expression. “I need to go before I lose all self control and fuck you against this door...” she whispered huskily. 

Beca’s eyes fluttered closed and she whimpered, squeezing her thighs together. 

“You’re so sexy.” Chloe whispered. 

Beca’s eyes opened slowly and she leaned in to kiss Chloe’s lips softly once more. It was meant to be a brief kiss, but Chloe’s lips followed hers as she pulled back, kissing her deeply as she pressed her whole body against hers. Her hands slipped between them and began to unbutton Beca’s pants. Beca moaned against her lips, breaking the kiss. 

“Fuhck...Chlo, wait.” 

Chloe’s hands stilled, her forehead rested against Beca’s as they tried to catch their breaths. 

“God I want this Chloe. I want you.” She said breathlessly. “But not tonight...not when...”

Chloe shut her up with a brief soft kiss, then stepped completely away from her. 

“Right...I...I need to leave...I should go.” She smiled at Beca sheepishly. 

Beca pouted. She was about ready to say ‘fuck it’ when she caught sight of the small hickey again. 

“Text me that you got home okay?”

“Sure.”

“Cool...goodnight Chlo...” Beca smiled at her softly. 

Chloe stepped close to her again, reaching forward, her fingers grazed Beca’s hip. 

Beca let out a little gasp. 

“Chlo...”

“I can’t leave when you’re leaning on the door.” She whispered with a smirk, her fingers moved from brushing against her hip to grabbing the doorknob next to her. 

“Oh.” Beca jumped forward quickly, blushing. She didn’t have anywhere to go though since Chloe was directly in front of her. She tried to slide out of the way but Chloe’s free hand snagged her by her hip and pulled her close again. 

“Goodnight beautiful.” She whispered against her lips, kissed her softly, then pulled back and opened the door, shooting her a smile as she walked out. 

It took Beca a minute to recover and she quickly locked up and got ready for bed. 

She settled in, phone in hand, waiting for one more text from Chloe. It came about 30 minutes after she left. 

Lips: I’m home...in bed...thinking of you pinned against your door. 

Beca’s hand moved down her body with a mind of its own. Her phone buzzed again. 

Lips: *blushing emoji*

Beca whimpered and replied. 

Beca: I’m still so wet Chlo

Lips: im feeling just how wet I am right now

Beca groaned and slipped a hand between her legs, brushing her very swollen clit. 

Beca: imagine it’s my hand...slowly slipping between your folds, dipping into you...one finger...in and out. 

Beca: now two...deep into you...then back up to tease your clit..just the briefest of touches, then back into you

Beca’s hand began to work herself in the same way. 

Lips: oh beca im so close

Beca: I slip a third finger into you. Oh Chloe you’re so tight..and warm...my palm presses firmly into your clit as I pick up speed

Beca’s hand mirrored her words and soon her room was filled with the wet noises of her pleasuring herself. 

Lips: kiss me Beca

Beca moaned as her orgasm hit her. Her hand slowly working her down. 

She looked at her phone again, panting, her cheeks flushed. 

Beca: your lips against mine...I can still taste you baby

Beca: my tongue moving perfectly with yours while my hand slides in and out of you. 

Beca: you moaning into my mouth as I fuck you

Beca: I can feel your walls squeezing my fingers. I can hear the sounds it makes...fuck you feel so good Chlo...you’re so wet

Beca: it’s not enough tho...I want to taste you...I drop to my knees

Beca: I lick you firmly. My tongue flat against you. 

Beca: I move in deeper, my tongue going as deep as it can, then moves up to dance with your clit. 

Beca: your hands dig into my hair and pull me flush against you...you take control, riding my face, riding my tongue. 

Beca’s hand slipped between her legs again.

Lips: holy shit Beca...I just came twice. 

Beca moaned as she quickly came a second time. 

Beca: me too...

Lips: thank you

Beca: thank me in person tomorrow?

Lips: fuck Beca...I’m ready for a third go...you have me so turned on right now...

Beca moaned.

Beca: come over tomorrow? 

Lips: it’s technically already tomorrow...

Beca laughed and rolled her eyes. 

Beca: sweet dreams Chlo

Lips: I’ll be dreaming of you.

Beca blushed again, flipped her phone on silent, and plugged it in on her bedside table. 

Shit she was hooked on this woman. 

Was she really not ready for something more?

She felt her stomach drop, her brain no longer fogged from lust, remembering the smell of the other woman’s perfume. 

She slept with someone else. 

Could she move past that?

What was she doing?


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friends who hook up exclusively is totally a thing...or not a thing...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. This chapter was hard to write. So, sorry if it sucks. I have the next one almost finished though, so you shouldn’t have to wait long (if you care ;) ).

Beca woke the next morning to her phone buzzing. She rolled over and saw she had multiple texts from Stacie, Jesse, and Chloe. 

She opened Stacie’s first. 

Stace-face: how was hanging out with Jesse?

She typed a quick reply. 

Beca: it was surprisingly nice. Then Chloe showed up. 

Stace-face: and...?

Beca: she slept with that girl, but wants to be with me...

Stace-face: and...?

Beca: we now have an exclusive friends with benefits arrangement.

Stace-face: so you’re dating??!?

Beca: nope. Just friends.

Beca: who hook up

Beca: with only each other 

Stacie: that’s not a thing

Beca: that’s what I said...but we’re making it a thing. 

Beca: I’m not ready to date

Stace-face: I don’t believe you and I don’t like this

She sighed deeply as she saw Chloe texted her again. 

Beca: I’m not too sure how I feel either, but I’m going with it

She ignored Chloe’s text and opened Jesse’s. 

Jesse: loved catching up with you last night. Let me know if you’re free and up for hanging again soon :)

She was about to see if he was free today when Chloe texted her again. She opened her messages. 

Lips: good morning

Lips: I’m picking up coffee and bagels, want anything?

Lips: you’re probably still sleeping

Lips: not to sound creepy, but I miss you 

Lips: I’m getting you a breakfast sandwich and a coffee unless you say no

Lips: on my way

Beca looked at the time. If Chloe had gone to her favorite bagel place that meant she would be here soon. 

Beca: I’m up sorry! That sounds amazing :)

She flew out of bed and quickly rinsed off her face, brushed her teeth, and tried to make herself look somewhat presentable. She finished just as she heard a knock on her door. 

“Hi.” She said shyly when she opened the door. 

“Morning gorgeous.” Chloe smiled at her, handing her a coffee as she walked in. 

“Thank you.”

“Is this okay?” Chloe asked, somewhat nervously. 

“More than okay.” Beca hummed, sipping her coffee, enjoying the way it warmed her. She opened her eyes and saw Chloe watching her curiously. “What?”

“Nothing.” Chloe smiled, turning to set up their breakfast on her table. 

“So, last night was fun.” Chloe said nonchalantly as they started eating. 

“Hmmm?” Beca hummed mid bite. 

“Last night.” Chloe said, leaning on her elbows, her eyes dropping to Beca’s mouth watching as her tongue darted out to catch a crumb. 

Beca looked up and met her eyes, a blush spreading quickly to her whole face. 

“Ye...yeah...” she whispered in reply. 

“What are your plans today?” Chloe asked as if they hadn’t just been hinting at the phone sex they had. 

“I don’t have any yet.” Beca replied, eyeing her curiously. 

“Wanna go on a hike? The weather is perfect today.” 

“Oh umm sure.” Beca replied, kind of surprised. This was not the direction she thought this conversation would go. 

“Sweet.” Chloe smiled back at her, tearing off a piece of her bagel and popping it in her mouth. 

Beca’s phone dinged a couple times. Chloe watched her ignore it with an amused expression on her face. 

“Where are we hiking?” Beca asked her curiously. 

“I have a place in mind.” Chloe winked at her. 

“Okay,” Beca laughed. “But like, what kinda endurance level do I need to prepare myself for?”

“Hmmm...” Chloe looked thoughtful. “It’s definitely not a quickie, nor an all night kinda hike...it’s more of an afternoon delight.” She winked at her again. 

“Okay...maybe ‘endurance’ was a poor word choice.” She mumbled, blushing. 

Chloe laughed. 

“It’s a pretty easy hike Beca.”

“Okay cool...because I’m super out of shape.”

“I disagree.” The smirk that followed that line did something to Beca and she had to focus on finishing her sandwich before they completely scratched their plans for the day. 

“Let me go change and we can head out.” She said, hopping up after quickly finishing her breakfast. 

“Need some help?” Chloe asked cheerily. 

“If I said yes?” Beca paused, to watch Chloe’s response. 

Chloe bit her lip gently, letting her eyes roam Beca’s body briefly. 

“You wouldn’t be getting help...” she replied. 

“Then why offer?” Beca smirked at her. She watched Chloe’s eyebrows shoot up in surprise, clearly struggling for a quick come back. Beca took the two steps back to her and leaned in. “Hey,” she said, her eyes meeting Chloe’s, “thanks for breakfast.” She leaned in and kissed Chloe briefly, pulling back and spinning away before Chloe could respond. “I’ll be just a few minutes!”

•••

“I thought you were out of shape?” Chloe managed to pant between breaths, winded. 

Beca hopped around with a laugh. 

“I’ve missed this...and running...I used to run everyday with...” Beca trailed off, suddenly feeling uncomfortable talking about Jesse with Chloe. She felt guilty because all she wanted to do right now was text him about being running buddies again. All she really didn’t want to think about was how sexy Chloe looked. 

Chloe slept with someone else. 

She didn’t cheat. 

But it sure as hell felt like it. 

“With?” Chloe had heard her. 

“Jesse. We used to run everyday.” She shrugged, looking away and missing the slight frown that graced Chloe’s face. 

“I could run with you.” Chloe offered. 

“Yeah?” Beca glanced back at her with a small smile. “We’ll have to start slow, work on that endurance.” She winked at her watching Chloe blush. 

“I can keep up.” Chloe scoffed, looking off at their view. 

“It’s beautiful.” Beca whispered from behind, startling Chloe. She wrapped her arms around her slim waist and pulled her sweaty body against hers. “Thanks for suggesting this.” 

“I’ll take any opportunity I can to get you sweaty.” Chloe joked, relaxing into her hug. 

Beca chuckled quietly and squeezed her tighter. 

“Do you have dinner plans tonight?” Chloe asked. 

“Umm nope.” Beca had rested her chin on Chloe’s shoulder, pressing her now cool cheek against hers. 

“There’s this new ramen place I wanna check out, wanna go?”

“Mmmm definitely yes.” Beca replied, somehow managing to hug Chloe even tighter. “Wanna head back and shower?”

“Your place or mine?” Chloe whispered back. 

Beca tilted her head, smiling into Chloe’s neck, kissing her softly. 

“Probably both right? Unless you brought a change of clothes?”

“I did..”

“Did you plan all this?” Beca laughed pulling back to better see Chloe, not letting go of her waist. She watched Chloe’s cheeks heat up. 

“Pfft, of course not.”

“Shame...you were scoring major points here.” Beca joked with a wink. She stepped back and started to stretch, completely missing Chloe’s jaw drop. 

“What if I told you I had planned this...all of this?”

Beca straightened out and glanced at Chloe. 

“We’ll never know.” She winked. 

“Oh my god you’re the worst.” Chloe laughed, lightly smacking Beca’s arm. 

“Help! Abuse!” Beca laughed, jumping back and into a tree. 

Chloe’s smile grew as she saw Beca had nowhere to run. She stepped seductively into Beca’s personal space. 

“How can I help you?” She asked Beca quietly. 

“Of all the times to forget my rape whistle.” Beca joked, her eyes fixed on Chloe’s lips. 

“Hmm...is that the joke you want to make right now?” Chloe had pressed into Beca. 

Beca gulped, her mouth suddenly dry, her lower parts not so much. 

“Fuck Chlo...” she sighed. “Do you have any idea what you do to me?”

“Mmm, show me...” she whispered against her lips, then kissed her softly. 

Beca deepened the kiss, her hands slipping to Chloe’s waist, pulling her into her more. 

They made out against that tree until they heard people coming up the path. 

Chloe pulled back and stepped away after quickly pecking Beca’s lips once more. 

“Wanna race back?” 

“Huh?” Beca opened her eyes, her brain a little foggy. 

Chloe laughed, kissing her once more, then grabbed her hand. 

“Let’s head back, I want ramen.”

“Right. Okay.” Beca said, stumbling forward. 

“We can walk.” Chloe linked their fingers, and gently pulled Beca up next to her. 

•••

“You shower first Becs.” Chloe said as they walked into Beca’s place. 

“You sure?”

“Yup.” Chloe smiled at her. 

Beca hesitated, studying her closely. 

“Today was really fun Chlo.”

Chloe’s smile grew at the pet name. 

“And I’m really looking forward to spending the evening with you.” Beca stepped closer, watching Chloe’s eyes fall to her lips, she paused her speaking to lick them. “But I’m really hungry, so if you have any intention of joining me in there I’m going to be super grumpy after.”

Chloe burst out laughing. 

“I’ll wait my turn.” She smirked at her. 

“Good.” Beca stepped forward and kissed her softly. “I’ll be quick.”

“I could be too...” Chloe called after her as she walked off. 

Beca laughed and closed her bedroom door. 

•••

Dinner was good. 

Great even. 

Beca had been an anxious little basket case, but she hid it well. 

It felt like a date. 

She had Chloe’s full attention. 

Chloe got every door. 

Drove her. 

Paid. 

It didn’t help that those skinny jeans paired with one of Beca’s band tee’s made her want to take them off her. 

“Wanna get ice cream or something for desert?” Chloe asked as they walked out. 

Beca felt her stomach flip flop as Chloe’s hand found the small of her back and escorted her out. 

“Yeah.”

“There’s a great place about a block down, wanna walk?”

“Sure.” Beca felt the disappointment as Chloe’s hand left her back. 

They fell into easy conversation, walking closely, their hands brushing slightly every few steps. 

It was torture. 

All Beca wanted to do was hold Chloe’s hand. 

That would be crossing the line though. 

Right?

They arrived at the ice cream shop and once again Chloe got the door and insisted on paying. 

“If I said I planned all of this would it score me points?” Chloe asked as they sat down outside. She watched some people walk by and took a bite of her ice cream.

“If this were a date I’d say it was one of the sweetest dates I’ve ever been on.” Beca replied quietly, watching Chloes face closely. 

Chloe’s eyes shot up and met hers. She opened her mouth to speak, then closed it and gave Beca a crooked smile. 

“Major points.” Beca whispered with a wink, then looked away. 

“Do you have dinner plans tomorrow night?” Chloe asked breezily.

“My only plan this whole week is to work.” 

“There’s actually this recipe I really want to try...okay, don’t make fun of me...” Chloe smirked at her and Beca found herself smiling back. “But I totes follow Chrissy Teigen on everything and she made this like cheese stuffed breaded chicken that looked amazing, and I’m terrible at cooking for just one...would you wanna come over? I won’t make you lift a finger.” Chloe looked hopefully at Beca. 

Beca leaned close, kissing her softly, tasting her vanilla ice cream. Chloe’s lips followed hers as she started to pull back, her hand moving to snag Beca’s shirt, pulling her closer, deepening the kiss. 

They finally broke apart, Beca slowly opened her eyes to find Chloe’s already on hers. 

“Does 7 work for you?” She asked with a cute smile. 

“You’re so cute.” Beca replied. 

“8 then?” Chloe asked, her brows furrowing even more cutely. 

“Fuck you’re cute.” Beca whispered, then kissed her again. “7 is perfect.” She giggled, breaking the kiss, her hands pressing against Chloe’s chest to keep her from chasing her again. 

“Cool.” Chloe smiled dreamily at her.

Beca suddenly didn’t care that Chloe slept with someone else, she was too focused on this moment with her. 

This moment with her friend...her best friend? Who she just so happened to be attracted to and was exclusively sleeping with. 

She leaned in and kissed Chloe deeply. 

“Cool.” She whispered as she pulled back. 

•••

Chloe drove Beca home and walked her to her door. 

“I should actually head out, we both have early days tomorrow.” Chloe said shyly as Beca held the door for her. “I just wanted to make sure you got in okay.”

Beca blushed at the sweetness of it all and fought her urge to just drag Chloe into her place. Instead, she leaned in, pausing just before their lips met. 

“Thank you for the most amazing day and night.” She whispered, then kissed her softly, and much too briefly for her own liking. 

Chloe’s smile grew as Beca stepped back. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow night then?”

“Yup.” 

“Gnight Beca.”

“Text me that you got home okay?”

“Sure.”

••••

Beca nervously fidgeted with a bouquet of flowers and a bottle of wine outside Chloe’s house. 

These were normal dinner guest things to bring right?

Chloe’s house was cute. It was a three bedroom with a big yard. She did well for herself as a vet. 

Beca actually hadn’t been there yet, for some reason Chloe always came to her place. 

She stood at the front door and rang the bell, her heart rate picking up as she heard footsteps approaching. 

Chloe opened it and greeted her with a massive smile. Beca’s eyes trailed down the rest of her. She was in a cute flowery apron over cut off jean shorts and, was that another one of Beca’s band shirts? 

“Nice shirt.” Beca smirked. 

“Thanks.” Chloe blushed cutely. “Come in.” She said, stepping aside. 

“I brought wine and umm, these are for you.” Beca turned bright red as she handed Chloe the flowers. 

“Thank you, they’re beautiful.” She whispered, accepting them. “Dinners almost ready.” Chloe continued walking her in. “Want a quick tour while it finishes?” Chloe had turned and was walking backwards, continuing before Beca answered. “This here, is what we call the entryway.” She winked at her and Beca laughed. 

“I have a question.”

“Please save all questions until the end of the tour.” Chloe giggled. “My bedroom is down that hallway.” Chloe pointed, but continued walking. 

“Hey now wait, don’t I get the grand tour?” Beca asked in mock offense. “Also, this part would answer my question.”

“I don’t want dinner to burn though...” Chloe said, pouting slightly. 

“Why would it burn?” Beca asked confused. 

Chloe stepped closer, but didn’t quite touch her. 

“Because...if I got you in there we wouldn’t leave for a...” her eyes dropped to Beca’s lips. “while...” she ended somewhat breathlessly. 

Beca gulped and blushed. 

“Well, my question was, if I looked through your room, how many of my shirts would I find in there?” She smirked at Chloe. “Enough that we’d let dinner burn while I looked?”

Chloe laughed and turned, continuing the tour, eventually landing them in the kitchen. 

“Perfect timing! Have a seat at the table and I’ll dish us up.”

•••

The food was so good that Beca couldn’t stop telling Chloe how delicious it was. They ate quickly but ended up sitting at her table talking for over an hour as they finished the wine. 

A comfortable silence fell between them and Chloe scooted her chair closer. She leaned in, pausing to let Beca say no, then kissed her gently, pulling back after the briefest of moments. 

“I want to cook for you again.” She whispered. 

Beca kissed her again. 

“I would love that.”

“I know you said this is just a friends with benefits thing...” Chloe began, suddenly becoming nervous. “But I don’t think that’s what you want.” Her eyes held Beca’s. “I think I messed up this thing that could’ve been something beautiful to begin with.”

Beca went to speak but Chloe silenced her with another soft kiss. 

“Let me say this please?” She whispered, resting her forehead against Beca’s.

“Sure. Okay.” Beca croaked out. 

“I want to pursue you the right way...we didn’t start conventionally and I just kept making it worse. I want you. All of you. Every day and every year.” Chloe paused, taking a breath as she closed her eyes for a second. Her eyes opened again and they were watery. 

“Chl..” Chloe interrupted Beca with a deeper kiss. Breaking it and continuing. 

“I didn’t give you time to heal after your breakup. I fell into this thing with you while seeing other people. But I don’t want to see other people Beca. I want to see you. I want to date you. I want to pursue you and...” she choked up slightly. “Beca, I understand if you don’t want to be official, but I don’t want to be friends who hook up. I want to be more...I want....”

Beca interrupted her this time with a kiss, not breaking it until they were both breathless. 

“Yes, I would love to date you.” She whispered. 

Chloe kissed her again, her massive grin breaking it shortly after. 

“Can we hold off telling people though? I just, I don’t know if I’m ready yet.”

“Can I still take you out on dates?”

Beca blushed and nodded yes. 

“Then I don’t care who we tell.” Chloe beamed at her, stealing another quick kiss. “Want ice cream? Or I can make brownies? Or we could have both?”

“I’d uh...I’d actually love to finish your house tour...” Beca said, blushing an even brighter red. 

“But you saw everything.” Chloe looked at her cutely, clearly confused. 

“Not..everything.” Beca whispered, more out of embarrassment than anything else. She was practically begging Chloe without using the specific words. 

“Oh!” Chloe said surprised, her eyes went huge and she blushed cutely. “Oh...” she leaned in again and kissed Beca deeply. “Baby...I...would it be a deal breaker for you if I said I wanted to hold off for a while...go slowly?”

Beca stared at Chloe, at a loss for words. 

“It’s just..”

“We’ve been sleeping together for the last few months...” Beca deadpanned.

“No, I totally know that.” Chloe blushed more. “I just...I want to date you...I want to call you my girlfriend when the time is right...I don’t want this to be purely physical....”

“It won’t be...it never was Chlo...okay well maybe initially...” Beca added on when Chloe looked at her incredulously. 

“I’m so scared of messing this up.” Chloe whispered, choking up slightly. 

“Oh Chloe, baby...” Beca got up from her chair and kneeled in front of Chloe. “This has never been purely physical for me. We can wait.”

Chloe teared up as Beca kissed her, her kisses moving to her cheeks as Beca began to pepper her with them. Her tears turned to giggles and she laughed as she pushed Beca away slightly. 

“I’m sorry, I don’t know why I’m so emotional.”

Beca smiled at her warmly and stood up, pulling Chloe with her. 

“Wanna watch a movie or something? Your couch looked super comfy.” Beca winked at her. 

Chloe pulled Beca into a searing kiss that made her knees buckle, pulling back with a sigh. 

“Yeah, I’d love to Beca.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jealousy and all that jazz

Okay. Abstaining from sex is relatively easy. When you’re single. 

Abstaining from sex when you’re dating Chloe fucking Beale is not. 

It’s gut wrenching torture to be walking around perpetually turned on. 

Innocent hand holding? Panties soaked. 

A hug hello? Well shit, a diaper wouldn’t help this problem. 

Receiving a simple text? Takes every ounce of her will power to not reply with “for the love of god fuck me.”

Not having sex for over a month? The wet dreams have become wild. 

Beca woke up moaning, jolting fully awake in surprise as she realized she came from a dream alone. For the fifth night in a row. 

You’d think that would help the situation right? Nope. Every minute awake was spent wanting Chloe, and every minute asleep was spent dreaming about her. 

This isn’t healthy right?

Beca rolled out of bed when someone started ringing her doorbell over and over again. 

She stumbled to her door not caring to see what she looked like. 

She peaked through the peephole and sighed. 

“Hi Jesse.” She said with a yawn, opening the door. 

“Morning Becs!” He smiled at her, subtly checking her out. 

Beca opened her eyes after yawning and looked at her clock. 

“Why are you here and waking me at 8am?”

“Beca, I’m here every morning to wake you at 8am. Get your ass in gear and change.” He laughed, stepping in and closing the door. 

“Oh yeah...” she whispered, turning and heading to her bedroom. “Gimme a few minutes sorry!”

She started hanging with Jesse more this past month. The hanging turned into running a couple times a week, which Chloe said she was totally cool with. The couple times a week turned to daily morning runs. Chloe had said she didn’t care, but refused to run with them. 

She didn’t get why Chloe didn’t run. Beca was suffering from pent up sexual feelings and had to take it out in some physical way. 

That way just happened to be running...with her ex-boyfriend. 

Maybe not the smartest idea, but they were friends now, and it seemed like he got that she wasn’t interested. He didn’t know about Chloe yet though. 

She was out in the sense that Stacie knew. She didn’t hide her relationship when in public, but Jesse was the reason she hadn’t come out completely. She didn’t want to hurt him. 

Their run this morning took them past her favorite bar. What a weird few months this had been. Jesse had broken up with her there and now they were running past it as friends. 

“Wanna get a drink here tonight?” He asked as they jogged past it. 

“I actually have to work late.” She replied. “I think Stacie’s going tonight with Aubrey and Chloe though.”

“Oh cool. Would you want to meet us there after work?” 

“Maybe. I’ll text ya if I can.” She smiled at him, feeling slightly guilty that she only wanted to go because Chloe told her she’d be there. 

•••

Chloe took her third shot of the night, grimacing as she saw Jesse walk in. 

“Burn?” Aubrey laughed. 

“Yup.” Chloe lied. Not wanting to say no, her face was actually due to the fact that she couldn’t seem to avoid this guy. He was worming his way into all aspects of her life and she put herself in a corner by saying she was fine with it. 

“Hi guys!”

“Hi Jes!” Aubrey said excitedly, jumping up to hug him. 

Chloe and Stacie exchanged a “I don’t get it” look then gave him a more casual “hey” and “hi”. 

“Beca said she might join us later.” He continued excitedly. “Maybe we should snag that bigger booth while it’s open?”

Chloe bit her tongue with any reply she had ready to give. 

“Is she? I thought she said she was swamped and probably wouldn’t be off until 10 or 1030.” Stacie said, casually repeating what Chloe had told them earlier. 

“She texted me she might sneak out early.” Jesse beamed at Stacie, then hopped up promising them all shots. 

Chloe felt her stomach twist up. 

She had no reason to be jealous. 

She had Beca. He didn’t. 

They took their shots when Jesse returned, Jesse taking three to “catch up.”

It hit him hard and quickly. 

“Aubrey, I think I made a mistake.” He said sadly.

“I told you three shots at once was a terrible idea.” Aubrey looked at him full of concern. 

“No.” He pouted. “I shouldn’t have broken up with her.”

“You’re kidding me...” Chloe’s eyes grew as she realized she said that out loud. Aubrey kicked her under the table. 

Jesse looked at her confusedly. 

“What Chloe means is...” Aubrey was struggling. “Umm..why?”

“I’m still in love with her...”

“I think you’re going off old emotions here...they maybe stirred up from all the time you’re spending together...maybe take a step back, give it more time, I think this was best for you both...” Aubrey said in a comforting tone. 

“Remember she cheated on you with me Jes.” Stacie joked, eyeing Chloe closely. 

Jesse’s jaw dropped. 

“No she didn’t.” Aubrey said quickly, then glared angrily at Stacie. 

Jesse looked at Stacie so hopefully that Stacie caved. 

“I was kidding Jesse...but you weren’t when you wouldn’t believe her.”

“The alleged cheating.” He sighed. “I let it blind me. Aubrey, I want to marry her.”

Chloe bit back a scoff. Beca didn’t kiss her like she wanted to marry Jesse. 

“Marry her? Jes you haven’t slept with her in a year and did nothing but fight!”

“That wasn’t my choice..” he mumbled. 

“She didn’t want to sleep with you?” Chloe asked curiously. 

Jesse turned bright red and looked away, pulling something out of his pocket. 

“I have a ring.” He whispered. 

All three girls jaws dropped. 

He opened it up to show them. 

Their jaws remained dropped when they saw the size of the diamond. 

“Do you think she’d like it?” He asked nervously. 

“She’d love it...” Stacie whispered. “Hell, I’d love it...”

Jesse’s nervous expression grew to a massive smile. 

Chloe couldn’t bring herself to speak. 

She wanted to yell. To tell him to return the ring. To throw the rest of her drink in his face. To ask Stacie what the fuck she was doing encouraging him?

Her phone buzzed and she opened it, slightly angry.

Beca: I told Jesse I was maybe going to sneak out of work early so I could get drinks with you all, but all I want is to see you. If I sneak out early would you be up to ditching them and coming over?

Chloe looked up at Jesse. Aubrey was telling him this was a terrible idea while Stacie asked if she could try it on. 

Chloe: I can walk there in 10 minutes. 

Beca: lol too drunk to drive Beale?

Chloe: I ubered here *eye roll emoji*

Beca: confession, I already left work and am outside the bar now...

Chloe’s smile grew to a big dopey grin. 

“What do you think Chloe?” Jesse suddenly asked her. 

“I think she’s taken.” She said flatly, then stood up. “It’s getting late guys, I gotta head out. My ride is here.”

•••

Beca watched Chloe stumble slightly as she pushed open the door. 

She rolled her window down and laughed. 

“Need some help there gorgeous?”

Chloe scoffed and attempted to blow hair out of her eyes as she reached the door and let herself in. 

“Let’s blow this joint.” She declared, pointing forward. 

“Seatbelt first.” Beca laughed. 

Chloe grumbled and buckled up. 

“So what was the magic number?” Beca asked causally. 

“For what?” Chloe replied grumpily. 

“How many drinks did it take to get your panties in a bunch?”

Beca had pulled into her spot. She lived very close to the bar. 

“My panties are anything but in a bunch.” Chloe turned to Beca, her voice dropping an octave. “If anything, they’re much too damp to bunch up.”

Beca’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. 

“Babe.” She laughed again. “Let’s get you inside. 

“Let’s get you inside.” Chloe echoed her, biting her bottom lip slowly, winking in a ridiculous drunken manner. 

Beca hopped out of the car and got Chloe’s door, helping her up and out. Chloe practically fell into her arms, kissing Beca sloppily. 

“Mmff..” Beca mumbled against her lips. “Inside beautiful...”

“I want to be inside of you.” Chloe purred. 

“Oh my god I’ve never seen you this drunk before Chloe.” Beca laughed. “Let’s get you some water before you hate yourself tomorrow.”

She dragged Chloe upstairs and talked her into drinking 4 glasses of water with the promise of a kiss after each cup. 

“I’ll drink another 4 for just one more kiss.” Chloe declared. 

“How about we wash our faces, and brush our teeth, and go to bed?” Beca offered, walking Chloe to her bedroom. 

“I’ll take you to bed.” Chloe said, slipping her hands around Beca’s waste, halting their walking. 

“Chlo..” Beca laughed, turning in her arms. “I...” She was cut off as Chloe kissed her and continued to walk her backwards to her bed. They fell into it together, Chloe quickly straddling Beca, pulling off hers and Beca’s shirts before Beca could catch her breath to reply. 

“Beca, I need to make you mine.” She whispered, leaning in to kiss her. 

Beca returned her kiss, then broke it. 

“Chloe.” She said softly, reaching up and stroking her face. “I am yours...” she whispered. 

“We haven’t had sex in so long.” She pouted. 

“That was strictly you honey.” Beca laughed. 

Chloe looked at her curiously. 

“You want to sleep with me?”

“Like all the fucking time.” Beca replied with a smile. 

“You don’t want to sleep with Jesse?”

“Fuck no.” Beca’s face screwed up disgustedly. 

“He wants to marry you...” Chloe frowned deeply. 

“What?” Beca’s eyebrows shot up, and she sat up under Chloe slightly. 

“You can’t marry him, you’re mine.” Chloe frowned more. 

Beca’s expression softened. 

“Where is this coming from Chloe?”

“Do you want to marry him?” Chloe looked so worried. “I told him you were taken.”

“Wait. What?!” Beca sat up and flipped Chloe onto her back. “You told him about us?!”

“No...” Chloe looked ready to cry and Beca’s anger was quickly gone. She leaned in and kissed Chloe’s lips softly. 

“You weren’t wrong babe...I am taken.” She whispered, her eyes meeting Chloe’s. “Taken by the most adorable jealous drunk I’ve ever met.” She smirked at her. 

Chloe frowned and tried to avoid Beca’s kiss. 

“He wants to marry you Beca.”

“I heard you the first time Chloe.” Beca rolled her eyes again and tried to kiss her. 

Chloe turned away from her kiss. “He bought a ring.”

Beca froze. 

“Oh no...” she whispered, sitting up. “Chloe, what do I do? I’m going to break his heart...again...I can’t do that!”

Chloe didn’t reply. Beca paused mid-freak out and looked at her. 

“I need to tell him about you...” she whispered. “I don’t want to marry him Chloe. I want to tell him you’re my girlfriend.” 

Chloe’s eyes grew watery. 

“Fuck...will you even remember this in the morning?” Beca smiled sadly up at her ceiling. 

“I’ll remember...” Chloe whispered. “Want to go to bed?”

“God yes.” Beca replied, climbing out of bed. She snagged pjs for her and Chloe and they fell into a comfortable silence as they got ready for bed. 

“Beca?” Chloe whispered, scooting close to her after they got in bed. 

“Hmmm?” Beca opened her eyes and was met by Chloe’s piercing blue. 

“Will you be my girlfriend?” She whispered. 

“Yes.” Beca whispered back, leaning in to kiss her sweetly. “Gnight Chlo.”

“Night Becs.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jealousy and all that smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time coming and probably not worth it, but thanks for reading :)

Beca woke to a moan. Well more like startled herself awake by moaning. She had been dreaming and wow, it had been a good dream. 

Why had she woken up?

Right. Chloe was here. She couldn’t have some pervy dream about her when she was sleeping right next to her. 

Right?

She opened her eyes and looked over towards Chloe, suddenly startled by the fact that her favorite pair of blue eyes were already looking at her. A salacious smile greeted her. 

“Good dream Beca?” She asked her sweetly. 

Beca turned bright red and couldn’t come up with a response. 

“Care to share what it was about?” Chloe’s smile had somehow grown. 

“You...” Beca whispered. 

Chloe’s smile dropped and her breath hitched. 

“You were...doing things...” Beca continued to whisper. 

“What kind of things?” Chloe croaked. 

“That mouth of yours is very talented.” Beca winked. “But if you’re having a hard time visualizing it, I could show you? Maybe reverse the roles so you could get a better idea?”

Chloe closed the distance and kissed Beca hard, moaning into her mouth as Beca’s hand found her hips and pulled their bodies together. 

They broke apart when her doorbell rang. 

“Shit.” Beca sighed, pulling away. 

“Who is it?” Chloe pouted at her. 

“Jesse.” Beca mumbled. “Here for our morning run.” She groaned, climbing out of bed. “I’ll get rid of him.” She shot her a wink, but paused when she saw Chloe’s face. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” Chloe answered, avoiding eye contact. 

The door bell rang multiple more times. 

Beca climbed into bed next to Chloe. 

“Hey...I’m going to get rid of him, then we’ll talk.” She whispered, kissing Chloe’s cheek. 

Chloe turned and kissed her lips briefly, her own smile breaking it, then pushed her away. “Get the door before your neighbors complain.”

“Okay.” Beca smiled back at her, then hopped out of bed. She paused in the doorway and slowly raked her eyes over Chloe. 

“Go!” Chloe laughed, pulling the covers over her face in protest. 

The doorbell rang again. 

Beca slowly snuck back to her bed and climbed on top of Chloe, pulling the blanket away from her face. 

“Hi.” She whispered with a soft smile. 

“Beca...” Chloe whispered warningly. 

Her phone started ringing. 

“Maybe if I ignore it he’ll go away.” Beca smirked at her, leaning in to kiss her lips softly. 

Chloe melted into the kiss. Her arms snuck out from under the blankets and pulled Beca fully onto her. 

Beca’s phone stopped ringing and dinged multiple times indicating she had texts. Chloe deepened the kiss, rolling them over, messily tangling Beca in the blankets. Not breaking the kiss, she reached over and blindly grabbed Beca’s phone off her bedside table. She broke the kiss and looked at it. Beca’s texts showed the message’s details right on her lock screen. 

Jesse: we running today gorgeous? 

Jesse: we don’t have to run *winking kissy face emoji*

“Oh my god Beca. Is there something going on between you two?” Chloe asked, rolling off of Beca and dropping her phone on her stomach. 

“What?!” Beca asked in shock, struggling to untangle herself. She didn’t realize how close to the edge of the bed she was, falling out and hitting the ground with a soft thud and a muffled yelp. 

“Oh!” Chloe moved to the edge and looked over, concern evident on her face. “Are you okay?”

“A little help?” Beca was still stuck in the blankets and reached up for Chloe’s hand, giving a hard tug, pulling Chloe onto her. 

“Oomph.” Chloe groaned as she landed on Beca. 

“Chloe.” Beca whispered, their cheeks brushing as Chloe tried to push herself up. “You know it’s only you.” She whispered, her eyes meeting Chloe’s. She leaned in hesitantly, letting their lips brush softly. 

Chloe closed her eyes and closed the gap, pressing her lips and body into Beca’s. 

Beca’s phone rang somewhere in between them. 

Chloe let her hand grope Beca’s body as she searched for it.

“For the love of god she’s not running with you this morning. She’s focusing on a different kind of cardio.” Chloe huffed into the phone angrily as she answered it, then hung up. 

Beca’s jaw dropped as Chloe avoided eye contact and climbed off of her. 

“What the fuck?”

Chloe looked at her then, her anger dissolving to sheepishness. She reached down and helped Beca up, a blush spreading across her cheeks. 

“I’m sor...” she started, but was thrown off when Beca’s phone dinged multiple more times in her hand. Chloe glanced down and saw more texts from Jesse, but handed it to Beca before she read them. “You know what? I’m not sorry.” 

Beca stared blankly at her before she read through his texts. She hit call, keeping her eyes on Chloe while she did. 

“Hey Jes” Pause. “Wait slow down.” Pause. “I’m sorry, I know, I should have told you.” Pause. “Yes I should have cancelled our run yesterday....”

Chloe worried her bottom lip between her teeth, her expression darkening. 

“Ok ok. Yes.” Pause. “Dinner tonight?” Beca’s eyes met Chloe’s. “Umm...okay, I can do that.” Pause. “I’m sorry Jes...” she whispered. “I’ll see you tonight.”

Chloe frowned deeply as Beca hung up and tossed her phone onto her bed. 

The silence weighed heavy as Beca’s gaze made its way from her phone back to Chloe. 

“Fuck.” Beca sighed. Chloe looked ready to speak, but stopped when Beca continued. “You’re so fucking hot when you’re jealous.” Beca bit her lip hard as she slowly looked Chloe up and down. “But I know you’re mad...and this is something we should talk about...so I’m going to restrain myself.” 

Chloe’s jaw dropped in shock. 

“Unless, you wanna talk after?” Beca tried hopefully, waggling her eyebrows. 

Chloe frowned again. 

“Or we could talk before...?” Beca said nervously. 

“So I’m hot when I’m jealous?” Chloe asked coldly. Beca got goosebumps when Chloe’s suddenly cold eyes met hers. “Is that why you’re getting dinner with him tonight?” She stepped into Beca’s personal space, her eyes dropping to her lips briefly before darting back to Beca’s eyes. “You think I’m hot when I’m jealous?”

Beca gulped nervously, suddenly at a loss for words. 

“You like that I get possessive?” She whispered, her breath ghosting Beca’s lips. 

Beca choked out a quiet “no.”

“You don’t want me to show you how you’re just mine?” She rested her hands on Beca’s hips. “Remind you that I don’t share?” She breathed out, pulling Beca’s hips flush against hers. 

Beca let out a little gasp as her eyes searched Chloe’s. Chloe lips crashed into hers, turning them and pushing Beca onto the bed. They separated as Beca flopped onto her back. 

Chloe studied her closely. She raised a brow in question and Beca realized she was waiting for an answer.

“Yes?” Chloe’s eyebrows furrowed. “I mean, no?” Chloe’s eyebrow raised again. “I mean..Chlo, what are you asking me?” Beca sat up frustrated. “I probably shouldn’t, it’s like totally probably an unhealthy thing, but yes! Okay yes, I think you’re hot when you’re jealous.” Beca watched her closely, then threw her hands up in frustration. “Fuck Chlo I think you’re hot all the time, no matter what your emotion.” What Chloe had said earlier suddenly sunk in. “So to answer your many questions. Yes you’re fucking hot. God yes I want to fuck you. I love the way you want me, and I love every way you show me that...” she had quieted as her confession made her blush and she looked away briefly. “But no, Chloe,” her eyes met Chloe’s again. “No, I did not agree to dinner with Jesse to make you jealous....I wouldn’t do that...I did it because I want to tell him about you...”

Chloe pouted in response. 

“I won’t go if you don’t want me to...” Beca watched her closely. “I’ll text him right now, tell him everything.”

“Beca...” Chloe whined slightly. “Yes that’s what I want, but don’t do that.” 

“What?” Beca laughed. 

Chloe rolled her eyes and huffed slightly. “I’m not some crazy possessive girlfriend Beca...I just, want you to be mine only and want your ex-boyfriend to fall off a bridge.” A smile broke through at the end and they were suddenly smiling in comfortable silence. 

Beca reached forward snagging the bottom of Chloe’s shirt, tugging her closer. 

“Can I show you the dream I was having this morning?” She asked with a smirk. 

Chloe’s eyes dropped to Beca’s lips and she leaned down, kissing Beca softly. She broke it as Beca tried to pull her into bed. 

“I don’t like that you’re friends with Jesse.” She pouted. 

“Is this a new feeling or have you always felt this way?”

“I tried so hard Beca, I’m so sorry, but I don’t like him.”

“Babe!” Beca laughed, sitting up fully again. “Hey.” She whispered, unable to wipe the smirk from her face. “If you didn’t like him, why didn’t you say something? I wouldn’t have hung out with him.”

“I didn’t wanna be that girlfriend.” Chloe mumbled, still not looking at her. 

“I hate to break it to you.” Beca said softly, pulling Chloe down and onto her lap. She reached up and cupped Chloe’s face. “But those are called girlfriend perks. If you don’t like the ex, the ex is gone.” Beca smirked at her, leaning in to kiss the tip of her nose quickly. 

Chloe frowned slightly. 

“Babe.” Beca laughed. “I just want open communication. Tell me what you think and how you feel, no matter how irrational it is, I want to know it.” Beca winked at her, then leaned in and kissed her frown away. 

It started soft and sweet, gradually deepening as Chloe moved to properly straddle Beca’s lap. 

“Remember our first...” Beca got out before Chloe took control of her lips again. 

“Mmm...our first what?” Chloe mumbled against her lips, then pulled back thoughtfully. “Our first kiss?” She asked cutely. 

Beca slipped her thumbs over Chloe’s lips and kissed them, reenacting how their first kiss started. She pulled back with a soft smile. “Yeah.” She had been thinking about another first time. When Chloe got her off just by grinding against her in her lap. “Our first kiss.” Beca whispered instead. 

“God it was amazing.” Chloe sighed, smiling softly at her as she pulled back. 

“I’m going to thank Jesse tonight.” Beca said thoughtfully, quickly continuing as she watched Chloe frown again. “For dumping me...” she smirked sheepishly. 

“I could come along...thank him too...he asked me to keep an eye on you...make sure you were okay.” Chloe winked at her. 

“He did what?” Beca asked, clearly confused. 

Chloe blushed slightly. “He asked us to look out for you...because you had gone back into the bar...”

“Hmmm.” Beca hummed against Chloe’s lips. “That does deserve a thanks.” She mumbled as she kissed her again. “You’ve done exactly as you were asked, can I show you how grateful I am?”

Chloe giggled as Beca’s kisses shifted to her neck. “Becs, if I didn’t know any better you have ulterior motives right now.”

“Oh no.” She whispered, her breath ghosting Chloe’s ear. “My motives have always been apparent.” She let her tongue graze her ear, sucking her earlobe gently. Chloe’s hips responded with a mind of their own. Beca let out a little sigh as she released her ear. “I want you, in my bed, wearing nothing....always...” Her hands slipped up under Chloe’s shirt, pulling goosebumps out of her as her fingers grazed her smooth skin. 

“Beca...” Chloe whimpered, letting Beca pull her shirt off completely. 

Beca’s lips quickly returned to her throat. She placed gentle soft open mouthed kisses down her neck, trailing to Chloe’s chest. Her hot breath grazed Chloe’s nipple as she paused to feel Chloe’s response to her. Her tongue flicked it then drew her into her mouth. 

Chloe moaned, her back arching as she pressed into Beca’s warm mouth. 

Beca took her time, kissing her way to Chloe’s other breast as Chloe’s hands weaved into her hair and pulled her flush against her. 

“Fuck.” She moaned, her hips rocking against Beca’s, attempting to get some kind of friction. 

“I plan to...” Beca replied huskily, letting Chloe’s breast fall from her lips. Her eyes met Chloe’s, her expression softening as she seemed to study her. “Chlo...” she whispered nervously. “I want...” She trailed off, her heart suddenly in her throat. 

“What do you want?” Chloe squirmed against her, her eyes suddenly darker. 

“To make love to you.” Beca said confidently, even though she felt like her heart stopped beating. Chloe’s cloudy eyes suddenly looked sharp and focused as what Beca said sank in. 

“Becs...” she whispered softly. 

“I’m going to fuck you Chloe.” Beca continued, her voice husky. “But first...” Chloe let out a surprised gasp as Beca suddenly stood, holding her close as she pulled Chloe’s legs tightly around her waist, Chloe’s arms grasping her shoulders. Beca kissed her softly as she turned them, pulling back to whisper, “I’m going to make love to you”, as she lowered Chloe to her bed. 

“You’re pretty strong.” Chloe smirked up at her, her red curls fanning out around her. 

Beca paused, kneeling over her, her eyes studying her face. 

“I’m in love with you Chloe.” She whispered nervously, carefully watching Chloe’s reaction. 

“Love...?” Chloe whispered back, seemingly just as nervous. 

“Yeah....” Beca replied. 

“Are..are you sure?” Chloe squeaked out. 

“Yeah...but like, it’s totally fine that you’re not...like I get it...this is all super new and”

Chloe shut her up with a kiss. 

“I” kiss “love” kiss “you” kiss “too.” She broke the kiss, her hands cupping Beca’s face gently. “I’m in love with you Beca Mitchell...so so in love with you.”

Beca choked up and found herself kissing Chloe messily in reply. 

She kissed her way down Chloe’s body, spending extra time on the spots that pulled noises from Chloe that she’ll later blush about. 

Her hands deftly removed Chloe’s shorts and underwear, pausing her trail of kisses at just below her naval. 

“I have so much to thank Jesse for.” She smirked as Chloe’s eyes fluttered open to see what she was doing. 

“Oh my god Beca, now is not the time to bring up your ex-boyfriend.” She pouted. 

Beca’s smirk faltered as she realized how true that was. To make up for it she quickly moved lower, not bothering to tease. Her tongue dipped into Chloe’s warmth, she moaned as she felt just how wet Chloe was, pausing to hum against her clit. 

“You taste so good baby.” She said, her eyes finding Chloe’s again, her mouth dropping lower. Beca’s smirk disappeared as Chloe’s moan grew louder. 

Chloe reached a hand up, her fingers slipping through Beca’s hair, pulling her face flush against her, her hips responding to each ministration. 

Beca’s eyes fluttered closed, losing herself in the moment. 

Chloe didn’t last long. Hey cries brought Beca back to reality. She continued to lick her down from her high, pulling back only as Chloe tugged her away. She rested her chin on Chloe’s thigh and watched her try to catch her breath. 

“I love you.” She whispered, not thinking Chloe would hear her. 

Chloe opened her eyes slowly and smiled down at Beca. 

“I love you too.” She whispered in return. 

Beca slowly kissed her way up Chloe’s body, enjoying the little noises she made. 

“You’re wearing too much..” Chloe practically sighed as Beca’s lips found that one spot on her neck that made her melt. 

“Is that so?” Beca smirked as she kissed along her jawline. 

Chloe’s hands seemed to wake up and moved to remove Beca’s shorts. Beca wiggled out of them, then sat up, straddling Chloe’s lap, her oversized shirt still covering her modestly. Chloe’s hands slid up Beca’s thighs, moving to slide her shirt up, pausing to let Beca take over as she pulled her shirt completely off, tossing it to the floor. 

“Fuck.” Chloe sighed as her eyes took her in. She let out a soft moan as Beca’s hips began to rock against her. Her hands moved up to Beca’s hips as she sat up, desperate to kiss her. 

“Chlo...” Beca whimpered against her lips as their hips found a rhythm. Chloe flipped them, deepening the kiss as Beca’s legs wrapped tightly around her, pulling her as close as possible. The kiss turned messy as their breathing grew more ragged. 

Chloe managed to slip a hand between them, her fingers sliding easily into Beca. She quickly began pumping in and out of her, her thumb pressing into her clit. Beca cried out, her orgasm hitting hard, pulling a whimper from Chloe as she felt Beca contracting around her.

“Shit that was hot.” Chloe panted breathlessly as Beca collapsed under her. She removed her hand, holding eye contact with Beca as she licked her fingers clean. 

Beca blushed at her cutely as she watched Chloe shift and lay down next to her. They rolled onto their sides, Beca’s eyes studying Chloe’s face. 

“I kinda sorta like you.” She smirked at Chloe. 

“I kinda sorta like you a lot.” Chloe smiled back at her softly, leaning in to kiss her lips softly. 

“What do you want to do today?” Beca asked, reaching over and letting fingers trace up and down Chloe’s arm. 

“This.” Chloe sighed and kissed her again. Beca chased her lips as she tried to pull back. 

They made out slowly, their hands gently exploring each other. 

“Mmm” Beca hummed against Chloe’s lips. “Gosh I love you.” She whispered when they broke to catch their breaths. 

Chloe’s eyes teared up slightly. 

“I’m sorry I was stupid and jealous.” She said quietly. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t realize you were so bothered by this.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you...” 

“Are you okay with me having dinner with Jesse tonight?”

Chloe bit her lip in thought. 

Beca leaned in and kissed her softly, pulling back to whisper, “every time you bite your lip I want to lean in and bite it too..”. 

“Is that so?” Chloe smirked, then bit her lip seductively. 

Beca smiled in return, her expression turning thoughtful. 

“I can’t believe you’re mine.” She said suddenly serious. 

“Why can’t you believe that?” Chloe asked playfully. 

“Because you’re the girl of my dreams.” 

“Dreams huh?”

“Mmhmm.” Beca hummed.

“You’ll tell Jesse about us tonight?”

“Yup.” 

“Okay...”

“Okay?”

“Okay...yes, I’m okay with you going...”

Beca leaned in and kissed her softly. 

“It’ll be quick. Hour tops.” Beca said pulling back. “I could maybe come over after if you want?” She asked shyly. 

Chloe’s mouth chased hers, pulling her into a deep kiss, breaking it off when she was desperate for air. 

“I’m hungry.” She said with a smirk, then giggled when Beca’s stomach growled.

“Wanna go out or I can make us somff?”

“Mmm...” Chloe hummed against her lips as she cut her off. She broke the kiss and hopped out of bed. “Let’s make something, I have no intention of letting you get dressed today.”

Beca watched her cute butt walk out of her room and let out a happy sigh. She was so in love with Chloe Beale.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner and an engagement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi y’all. Sorry if this sucks. Thanks again for reading and all your feedback!

“You can’t wear that.”

Beca’s eyes shifted from focusing on her eyeliner to Chloe standing in her bathroom doorway. She was frowning. 

“Wear what?” She replied, looking down at her outfit. She was in a loose fitting white shirt, skinny jeans, and vans. Hardly a cute outfit. 

Chloe’s frown turned to a smirk. 

“You’re too hot. There’s no way I’m letting you get dinner with your ex looking that good.”

Beca rolled her eyes in reply and returned to her makeup, biting back a smirk as Chloe moved to hug her from behind, resting her chin gently on her shoulder. Her smile grew as their eyes met in the mirror. 

“You’re so beautiful.” Chloe whispered, turning to kiss Beca’s neck gently. Beca closed her eyes and tilted her head to give her better access. “Mmmm...and you smell good.” She hummed against her throat. “Just cancel. Text him that your girlfriend won’t let you leave bed tonight.”

Beca opened her eyes, the playfulness in them gone, the look she gave Chloe sent chills down her spine. Good chills. 

“Baby if you don’t stop now that is exactly what’s going to happen.” Her voice was huskier and she licked her lips as her eyes focused on Chloe’s in the mirror. “But,” She suddenly looked torn. “I don’t want to keep putting this conversation off...I need him to know.” She set her eyeliner down and twisted in Chloe’s arms so she was facing her. “I love you.” She smiled warmly at her. 

“I love you too.” Chloe whispered back, then kissed her lips far too briefly for either of their liking. “Just come over after? Don’t even call...I uh...I put a spare key on your keys for you.”

Beca’s eyes grew at that. “A key huh? Is this just for tonight or...”

Chloe rolled her eyes as a deep blush spread across her cheeks. 

“Just don’t make me wait up all night for you.” She said, leaning in to peck her lips again. “I’m gonna go before I talk you out of leaving.” She winked after kissing her cheek softly and stepped back. 

“What kinda goodbye kiss was that?” Beca asked playfully as she stepped forward following Chloe. 

Chloe kept walking backwards, the smirk growing into a smile as Beca followed her. 

“Are you walking me out Becs?”

“Of course.” She said, quickly snagging her hips, pulling her close. She kissed Chloe hard, swallowing her gasp as she continued to walk her out towards her front door. 

Chloe shivered when her back pressed into the cool door. Beca’s kiss was relentless, her lips moving sensually against hers. A whimper slipped out when she kissed her way to her neck. 

“Mmm baby, I really should go.” She sighed. 

Beca pulled back, her body still pressed into Chloe’s. 

“Okay...but can we continue this tonight?” She asked hopefully. 

Chloe’s smile grew as she reached a hand up to caress Beca’s cheek. “I love you. Come home to me soon please.” She leaned in and kissed her softly, breaking it as she slipped her arms over Beca’s shoulders and pulled her into a tight hug.

“I love you too.” Beca sighed happily into her neck, pausing to breathe her in. “God you smell so good.”

They held each other close for a moment more before Chloe finally broke their embrace. 

“See you later.” She winked at her as she turned and opened her door, leaving Beca feeling suddenly cold. 

“See you very soon.” 

•••

Beca waited patiently for Jesse outside his apartment. They had agreed to meet there then walk somewhere to get food. 

“Hey!” He beamed at her excitedly as he practically hopped down the stairs. He stopped in front of her holding up a bouquet of roses. “You look beautiful.” He smiled at her. 

“Jes...” Beca started as she awkwardly took the flowers. “I...”

“You’re dating someone. I know.” He smiled at her. 

“Then what...?” She trailed off, clearly confused. 

“I’m proud of you Beca.”

“Yo..you are?”

“Yeah, let’s get dinner.” He said happily snagging her hand and dragging her after him. 

She was so confused she didn’t register that it was weird for them to walk hand in hand, fingers linked. 

She smelt the flowers distractedly. 

“They smell good huh?” He flashed her his boyish smile and winked. “How was your day? Get a good workout?” He asked feigning casualty, but Beca caught the slight change in his tone. She stopped them in front of the park. “We’re almost there Bec...unless you want to swing?” He waggled his eyebrows then pulled her towards the swing set. 

Jesse placed her flowers on a bench, then grabbed both her hands and walked backwards, continuing to pull her towards the swings. “This is actually perfect.” He whispered. 

“What is...?” She eyed him suddenly suspicious. 

“Remember the first time we said ‘I love you’?” They’d reached the swings and separated. He sat on one and looked at her expectantly. 

“Of course I remember.” She replied softly, moving to sit on the swing next to him. 

“It was on a night like tonight.” He smiled at her, swinging gently. 

She smiled back at him, not sure where this was going. 

“Jes, I’m seeing someone and this is weird...”

He stopped his swinging and eyed her with an unreadable expression. 

“I know...and it is weird...I love you Beca.” His voice had softened and his eyes studied her face closely. 

“Jesse...” she whispered.

“Hey it’s okay.” He said hopping off the swing and moving to stand in front of her, his hands grabbing the chains, slowing her gentle sways to a halt. “You’re seeing someone. That’s fine. We can totally work with this. You can break up with her and just marry me.”

“What?” She looked up at him confused, her eyes growing as he dropped to one knee and pulled a box out of his pocket. 

“I’m so in love with you Beca Mitchell and want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you. Choose me?” He looked at her so hopefully Beca lost all ability to talk. He opened the box to show her the ring, moving quickly to slide it on her hand. It slid on painfully, too small for her finger but just big enough to pass over her knuckle, getting uncomfortably stuck. He looked adoringly from the ring to her eyes, now frozen open in shock. 

She snapped to when he reached up to cup her cheeks, leaning in to kiss her lips. She flailed backwards so quickly she lost her balance, falling out of the swing onto her back with a loud thud. 

“Oh my god Beca are you okay?!” Jesse asked, moving quickly to lay beside her, reaching up to help her untangle her legs from the swing. He lay next to her, his eyes studying her face worriedly. 

“No.” She croaked out, feeling like the wind had been knocked out of her. Dammit this was the second time she fell like this today. 

“What’s hurt? Should I call 911?!” 

“No.” She replied, lifting a hand to his mouth trying to shut him up. He grabbed it, smiling as he examined the ring on her finger. 

“What do you think...do you like it?”

“No. No. No.” she said suddenly panicked as she pulled her hand back and sat up, grimacing as she felt the sand now in her pants. “Jesse I’m sorry but no.” She said, struggling to take the ring off. It wouldn’t budge. “Shit.” She muttered as she tried harder. “Ow fuck.” She grumbled, only stopping when he pulled her hand away, examining her finger. 

“Don’t hurt yourself Becs...I’m sorry, I got it too small.” He frowned.

“Jes, I need to get this off...”

His eyes met hers and she felt her heart sink as she saw the sadness in them. 

“Well hey, now you have some time to really think about your answer.” He smiled sadly. “Don’t say no just yet.” His expression turned hopeful. “It doesn’t look too tight...wear it...see if it grows on you.”

“Oh my god Jesse this is not how proposals work.” She replied sarcastically. 

He let out a loud belly laugh, his eyes suddenly joyful again. “Fuck I love you Beca...”

“I’m sorry...” she whispered sadly. “I...I’m in love with Chloe...”

“I figured...she did not look happy when I brought up the ring.” He choked up slightly. “But I’m not helping you take that off...we’re going to get free desert out of this...you better play up the newly engaged excitement.” He joked, helping her up. 

“You still want to get dinner?”

“Yeah.” He said quietly. “You can tell me about Chloe...”

They walked in silence the rest of the way to the restaurant but quickly broke out of the awkwardness of it once they sat down and ordered. Jesse was always good at making awkward situations comfortable. 

“I dunno Jes...I..I can’t explain it.” She said, smiling shyly as she attempted to answer his questions about Chloe. 

“I get it Bec...” he paused and looked at her thoughtfully. “Breaking up with you was the worst mistake I’ve ever made.”

“Jesse...” she whispered. 

“I’m so in love with you Beca...” He smiled at her. “But I get it. I was right for once.” He winked at her. 

“About my being gay, yes. I never cheated on you though.” She said, suddenly serious. 

“I know.” He smiled at her. 

The conversation shifted to their works and mutual friends, dinner ending with their laughter. 

Jesse waved her card away and insisted on paying. 

“Please Beca, it’s not every night a man gets rejected by his first love and gets to pay for her dinner still.” He winked jokingly. 

“Speaking of...” She said, blushing bright red as she looked pointedly at the ring on her finger. 

“Get it back to me soon.” He shrugged, then his eyes grew. “But please don’t cut it off...try to salvage it for me? Maybe they’ll let me return it.” He smiled at her. 

“Okay.” Beca returned his smile. 

•••

Their goodbye was awkward. Jesse went in for a hug and Beca somehow dodged it and gave him a fist bump before she hopped into her Uber. 

The ten minute ride to Chloe’s seemed to take forever. Her night with Jesse had taken longer than she’d expected so she didn’t get to Chloe’s until after 11pm. 

The porch light was on and she nervously used her key to let herself in. 

Her key. 

“Chlo?” She called quietly as she walked in and locked the door behind her. She was met with silence. 

She made her way down to Chloe’s room, pushing the cracked door open, her smile growing as she saw Chloe sound asleep, the book she was reading resting on her chest. 

She quietly found a change of clothes and got ready for bed in the bathroom. Once again her soapy attempt at ring removal was useless. 

She made her way to Chloe’s side of the bed, gently removing the book and marking her place before she set it on her nightstand. She turned off her bedside lamp, suddenly regretting leaving her phone on the other nightstand when she was washed in darkness. 

“Fuck.” She hissed quietly as she tripped over the multiple pairs of Chloe’s shoes that were scattered around her room. 

“Becs?” The light was suddenly back on and Beca froze, sheepishly smiling at Chloe. 

“Sorry.” She said smiling softly as she took in Chloe’s sleepy face. “Hi beautiful. Go back to sleep.”

Chloe reached to her right and pulled the blankets down for Beca, who happily climbed in and snuggled close. 

“How was dinner?” Chloe asked, sleep still in her voice, leaning in to place a kiss to the top of Beca’s head that was now snuggled into her neck.

“Good. He’s sorta happy for us.”

“Sorta?”

“Well as happy as he can be considering he regrets breaking up with me.” Beca lifted her head and kissed Chloe’s cheek, before sitting up slightly to see Chloe’s face. “We agreed it’s best for us to not be friends right now...”

“You didn’t do that for me did you? I don’t want you ending friendships because I’m jealous.” Chloe pouted, feeling instantly guilty. 

“Yes...and no?” Beca answered with a small smile. “I chose you Chloe...this is best for us all...Jesse couldn’t do just a friendship...at least not right now.” She reached up and brushed her fingers along Chloe’s cheek. 

Chloe snagged Beca’s hand, moving it to her lips. She pulled it back to examine it closely when she felt the ring against her lips. “What’s this?” She asked curiously her expression growing cloudy as Beca’s face turned bright red. 

“Uh..it’s..okay so...like this is funny...well not funny...sad? Yeah, sad and funny and ohmygodpleasedontbemad.” Her words blurred together as she nervously babbled. Chloe’s cloudy expression shifted to one of slight amusement, her eyes shifting from Beca’s face to the ring again. She tugged at it gently. 

“Too small?” She asked and watched Beca nod yes. “I don’t imagine this is your style either...” Chloe whispered more to herself as she looked it over. 

“I umm...I’d probably pick out something different....”

“I’m very curious how you wound up with this on your finger.” She continued quietly, her eyes slowly moving from the ring back to Beca’s, cutting her off before she could answer her. “But more importantly, it needs to come off.” Her heated stare held Beca’s gaze as she moved Beca’s finger into her mouth. Beca clamped her legs together as she felt Chloe’s hot tongue caress her finger, her teeth raking her gently.

Her jaw dropped when her finger popped out of Chloe’s mouth, ring free. Chloe reached up and removed the ring from her mouth, reaching over to set it on top of her book. 

“Hhhow..?”

“You’re really questioning what I can do with my mouth?” She smirked at her and winked. 

“I love you.” Beca leaned in, whispering it against her lips before kissing her deeply. 

“I love you too.” Chloe whispered back, breaking the kiss. “But care to share your engagement story?”

“Uuuughh I’m not engaged Chlo!” She whined, flopping onto her back and fixing her eyes on the ceiling. Chloe rolled onto her side, sitting up slightly on her elbow. She studied her curiously, a smirk breaking through when Beca’s eyes met hers again. 

Beca then dove into the story of her evening. 

“Chlo...I swear nothing happened and I told him no and I couldn’t get the ring off and...” Chloe cut her off with a firm kiss, breaking it with a giggle. 

“Beca,” she giggled again, her expression softening. “I’m not mad...hell, I don’t blame him...you’re worth every last ditch effort.” She winked at her, enjoying the blush that soon colored Beca’s cheeks. 

“You’re sure you’re not mad?” Beca studied her face carefully. 

“Mmm...” Chloe looked thoughtful. “Nope. Not mad.” She smiled at her. “I got the girl.” She smirked, then kissed her again. 

The kiss started as a small peck, but Beca quickly moved to pull Chloe against her, deepening it. 

Chloe broke it, fighting for air. 

“What are you thinking and feeling right now?” Chloe asked her, her face turning serious. 

“Well...” Beca bit her lip in thought. “Definitely remembering our conversation about continuing this tonight.” She whispered, shifting her hips in a way that made Chloe’s hands tighten their grip on her waist. 

“Becs...” Chloe choked out. “You know what I mean. Jesse was your best friend...you just came out to him and broke his heart and...”

Beca shut her up with a quick kiss. 

“Please stop digging the knife in more Chlo...” she choked out. “I’m sad...it’s...” she paused and studied Chloe’s face closely. “I’d do it again one hundred times for you...” she whispered. 

Chloe pulled Beca into another kiss, deepening it, holding her close. She broke it again. 

“Beca...it’s okay to be sad and upset over this...I won’t be mad, I get it.”

Beca leaned in and kissed her again, pulling back with a sigh. 

“Thank you.” She smiled warmly. “I could use some cheering up though...” her tone turned huskier and she waggled her eyebrows at her. 

Chloe giggled, rolling off of Beca, making quick work of removing her clothing. Beca watched her amusedly, then snapped to and removed her clothes when Chloe fixed her with a “come get me” stare.

She stripped then rolled onto her side and let her eyes study Chloe’s body, her hand reached up to trace her figure gently. 

“I’m so lucky you’re mine.” She whispered, her eyes meeting Chloe’s. 

Chloe’s smile grew as she rolled over and onto Beca, capturing her lips in a searing kiss. 

“So unbelievably lucky...” Beca sighed as Chloe’s kisses trailed to her neck.

*So so lucky.* She thought, as Chloe moved lower.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I ended this well. Sorry it took me so long to finish (and that this chapter is so short)! Thanks for reading :)

“Babe, you look great, are uh, ya almost ready?” Beca asked as she nervously paced back and forth past Chloe’s bathroom door. 

Chloe turned and smirked at her amusedly. 

“So when I asked how you were feeling and you said ‘fine’ and that you were looking forward to dinner, what you really meant was that you were about to have a panic attack?”

Beca stopped her pacing and rolled her eyes at Chloe. 

“No, I am fine Chlo.” She paused and plastered on her fakest massive grin. “I just...my dad doesn’t like it when people are late and I want him to like you and oh my god I can’t believe you’re meeting my dad and stepmom tonight!”

Chloe bit back a chuckle. “If we leave now babe we’ll be 45 minutes early...”

“That’s perfect!” Beca beamed back at her and quickly spun away. “I’ll grab our coats!”

Chloe turned back to the mirror and finished curling her hair, chuckling as she heard Beca yell “where’s my leather jacket?!”

She peaked her head into her bedroom. 

“It’s probably by the front door still.” She winked at Beca, giggling as she watched Beca blush slightly, most likely remembering how Chloe greeted her at the door last night. They hadn’t made their dinner reservations, instead they stayed in to celebrate their 6 month anniversary. 

Chloe finished up and stepped into her bedroom, smiling as Beca walked in and very obviously checked her out. 

“Do I look okay?” She asked sweetly. 

Beca blushed and nodded yes. Chloe loved how shy she still got. 

“Listen, I’m gonna need like very little interaction before we go because I can’t be trusted to keep my hands to myself and I don’t want us to be late. They’re only in town for tonight.” Beca pouted at her. 

Chloe bit her lip gently and let her eyes roam down Beca’s body.

“Chlo! I’m serious! No sex before we leave!”

“Ugh fine.” She huffed rolling her eyes, then looked at the clock. “We have like 30 minutes before we need to get there Bec, that’s plenty of time.”

“Chloe Michelle Beale you stay out of my pants. Let’s go.”

Chloe giggled and accepted her jacket from Beca.

“One kiss?” She asked her sweetly. 

Beca smiled and kissed her lips chastely, giggling as she caught Chloe’s pout when she pulled back. 

“Let’s go gorgeous.”

•••

“So wait...security thought you trained her to pick pockets?!” Chloe laughed. 

“Dad!” Beca whisper hissed, her cheeks heating up from embarrassment. 

“Yup. They questioned me and her mom separately for almost an hour! I guess it took her pinching a security guards butt to convince them we were telling the truth.”

“Okay...in my defense, my cousins started this game...they only pinched each other’s butts and I was only 4 and thought everyone was playing with us...” Beca mumbled. 

Chloe wiped a tear from her eye as she looked lovingly at Beca. 

“The infamous museum butt pincher.” Beca’s dad laughed. 

They had just finished dessert and Beca’s dad waved off their attempts at paying. 

“Becs, let me treat you guys. It was so nice to finally meet you Chloe. We’ve never seen our Beca this happy before, so this is the least we can do.”

Chloe and Beca turned bright red at his compliment. 

They said their goodbyes in the parking lot, Beca’s dad and stepmom hugging them both longer than necessary. 

“That was nice.” Chloe beamed at her as they got in the car. 

“It was.” Beca smiled back at her. 

“I can’t wait to get the infamous museum butt pincher home.” Chloe winked at her as she leaned over and kissed Beca’s cheek. Beca blushed as she put the car in reverse and headed back to Chloe’s. 

“My dad and Sheila never liked Jesse.” Beca said, casually reaching over to hold Chloe’s hand. “They could never pinpoint why, they just didn’t like him for me...they also didn’t like that I moved so far away for him.” She glanced at Chloe and smiled. “They couldn’t stop talking about how much they loved you when you went to the bathroom.”

“Oh my gosh really?! I was so nervous!” Chloe blushed. 

“They said if we break up they’re taking your side.”

Chloe laughed, pulling Beca’s hand to her lips. 

•••

“You up for a movie or show?” Chloe asked as they entered her house. She jumped quickly when she felt a sharp pinch on her butt, turning with a laugh. “The butt pincher!” She gasped in mock shock. 

“You were beyond sexy tonight...charming my family...” Beca stepped into Chloe, her hands moving to squeeze her butt and pull her closer. “I want to show you just how amazing I think you are.” She leaned in and kissed Chloe softly, breaking it with a smile. “I especially loved the first thing you said to them.” She smirked. 

Chloe threw her head back in laughter. 

“Hi Mr. and Mrs. Mitchell! I’m so happy to meet you both. I’m a massive fan of your work!” Beca said, mocking Chloe’s excited voice, then busted up laughing. “They were so confused Chlo.”

“Pfft they figured it out and I couldn’t help it, I am a huge fan of their work.” She winked at Beca then kissed her briefly. “You’re pretty amazing Beca...I’m a huge fan of you.” She kissed her again. “Mmm..can we go to bed?” She whispered. 

“Please.” Beca smiled against her lips and started pushing her backwards. 

Chloe laughed and spun away, dragging Beca behind her. 

•••

Hot lips burned against Chloe’s inner thigh and she whimpered, biting her lip to keep from begging. Beca was slowly working her up. Her warm mouth trailed kisses up and she shivered as she lifted her hips looking for contact. 

Beca hummed against her, her tongue taking one long languid lick. 

“Fuuhhhck...” Chloe sighed pulling a smirk from Beca, who continued to slowly explore her with her tongue. “Beehcs.” She moaned when her tongue pressed flat against her clit. “Mmm baby...” she sighed as her tongue began moving faster. Any noises that left her mouth afterwards were gibberish as Beca’s mouth worked her expertly. 

She came with a muffled cry, her body going limp afterwards. Beca wiped her face against a blanket then slid up next to her. 

“I love you.” She whispered in Chloe’s ear, pausing to nuzzle her cheek with her nose before she pulled back to look at her. Chloe’s eyes opened lazily. 

“I love you too.” She smiled dreamily back at her. 

Beca traced her fingers across Chloe’s cheek, cupping her gently, pulling her into another kiss. 

“Remember that night we met? My eyes were drawn to yours so many times...when Jesse was breaking up with me I found them.” She paused, her eyes studying Chloe’s. “You found me and helped me figure out who I am. How wrong I was. I’m no longer an insecure woman hiding behind the comfort of societal norms...I’m...I’m happy...” she trailed off quietly. 

Chloe kissed her firmly. 

“Me too...” she whispered into the kiss. “So happy.” Her smile broke their kiss. 

Beca’s smile grew as she rested her forehead against Chloe’s and met those piercing blues that first caught her attention. 

*Fuck insecurity.*

*Fuck social norms.*

*Fuck living the “right way”.*

She leaned in again and melted into Chloe. 

*Here’s to being fucking “wrong”.*


End file.
